Lintang Horizon
by Dee Carmine
Summary: [Chapter terakhir is up! Kaizo vs Solar] REMAKE/menulis ulang BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 23-24 finale. Fixing canon and plot. Perubahan jalan cerita untuk episode 23-24. Multiple POVs.
1. Episode 23 Bag I - Perubahan Angin

**Summary** : Bila saya harus menulis ulang BoBoiBoy Galaxy episode 23-24, beginilah hasilnya. Fixing canon. Perubahan jalan cerita eps 23-24. Multiple POVs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios**

 **Tak ada keuntungan materi apapun dari ff ini**

 **.**

 **Episode 23**

 **Ancaman Armada Bag. 1**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Perubahan Angin**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka lari dari koloni bajak angkasa dan dapat mencuri Stealthbot dari sana. Mereka berhasil kabur berkat Ochobot membuka pintu portal langsung menembus Stasiun Sunnova. Pesawat itu segera melaju menuju stasiun pengedar energi surya tersebut. Seluruh kru tampak lega sekali berhasil lolos dari terkaman buaya.

Di tengah sorak-sorai gembira para kru kapal, Kapten Kaizo tampak termenung. Ia melihat lagi Stealthbot dalam pelukan Boboiboy.

"Di mana teknisi?" tanya Kapten Kaizo dengan suara tegas. Sontak semua gemuruh gembira berhenti senyap.

"Erm, teknisi apa Kapten?" tanya Yaya, yang paling berani. Kaizo mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya ke si remaja bertudung _pink_ itu.

"Teknisi yang bertugas karantina _power sphera_ ini. Di mana mereka?" ulang Kaizo. Semuanya berpandang-pandangan dengan ekspresi bingung. Kaizo langsung paham saat melihat wajah-wajah bingung tersebut. Sang kapten mengurut keningnya.

"Kalian datang meringsek masuk ke dalam koloni penuh bajak laut berbahaya untuk mencuri sebuah teknologi asing yang telah dimodifikasi dan kalian tak mengikutkan seorang teknisi?" retorika Kaizo. Ia juga tak menyalahkan sekelompok bocah remaja atas kealpaan ini. Kaizo bahkan tak mengerti kenapa Laksamana Tarung mengirim sekelompok remaja yang tak memiliki pengalaman apapun untuk menjalankan misi sensitif seperti ini. Kenapa tidak mengirim Sai dan Shielda yang sudah lebih berpengalaman? Kaizo bahkan lebih percaya Fang, karena Fang lebih lama terjun dalam misi-misi daripada Boboiboy dan tiga rekannya.

Tiba-tiba layar pesawat menerima transmisi dari Koko Ci, memecah kesunyian. Papa Zola menekan tombol terima dan tampaklah sosok komandan bertubuh hijau itu.

"Kamu semua sudah dapatkan _power sphera_ itu?" tanya Koko Ci tanpa basa-basi. Boboiboy dengan wajah gembira seakan bangga memperlihatkan _power sphera_ itu.

"Sudah, Komandan!"

"Heh? Benarkah itu Stealthbot? Kenapa ukurannya kecil?"

Jadi dari awal Koko Ci sudah tahu kalau Stealthbot itu berukuran masif? Pikir Kaizo.

"Ukurannya sudah dimodifikasi oleh mereka. Tadi ukurannya lebih besar. Tapi sepertinya Anda sudah tahu kalau ukuran Stealthbot berubah. Mengapa tidak memasukkannya dalam basis data TAPOPS?" selidik Kaizo. "Untung saja Boboiboy mendapatkan ide mengecilkan _power sphera_ ini menggunakan Bellbot."

Boboiboy tampak tersenyum malu saat Kaizo memandangnya dan menyebutkan perihal itu. Fang menunduk kecewa, berusaha tidak iri hati. Sementara itu Koko Ci hanya menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kapten Kaizo, kamu yang menyusup ke dalam koloni perompak Vargoba. Semua informasi mengenai Vargoba kami dapatkan darimu, termasuk ukuran Stealthbot yang salah juga kamu yang beritahu," jawab Koko Ci, setengah menyalahkan. Kaizo mengerutkan kening.

"Anda bisa bertanya pada Boboiboy dan Fang kalau saya tidak tahu itu Stealthbot dan harus memindai pakai tablet TAPOPS agar tahu. Selama misi ini, saya tak pernah berhasil memasuki brankas Vargoba karena Vargoba datang hanya setahun dua kali untuk mencuci kapal, dan hari ini kedua kalinya saya memasuki kapal itu. Kali pertama saya hanya sempat mengingat denah kapal itu dan rute jalan keluar, saya tak sempat menyelidiki isi brankas Vargoba karena waktu saya sedikit," terang Kaizo. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati layar komunikasi. Matanya memicing curiga.

"Sekarang saya tanya kenapa Anda seolah tahu ukuran Stealthbot berubah tapi Anda tak memberitahukannya pada kami? Dan dari mana Anda tahu informasi itu, apakah Anda mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mematai saya?" cecar Kaizo, nadanya tenang namun dingin.

Mencium gelagat situasi panas, Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal menjadi risau. Ochobot agak menempel ke Boboiboy sementara Cattus sembunyi di perut Papa Zola. Mereka agak tak biasa menyaksikan wajah Koko Ci memerah karena marah berdebat dengan seorang kapten yang berpangkat lebih rendah namun menohok argumennya.

"Informasi yang dulu memang menyatakan ukuran Stealthbot lebih besar daripada yang dipegang Boboiboy. Karena itu aku terkejut," gerutu Koko Ci. "Tapi aku rasa ada ketimpangan dalam _database_. Seharusnya dimasukkan mengenai ukuran itu. Dan aku tidak memata-mataimu, hanya mengirim personel tambahan."

Gigi Kaizo bergemelatuk. Tentu saja Koko Ci berdalih.

"Kita akan bicara lagi mengenai perkara Anda memata-matai saya, Komandan. Sebelum itu di mana teknisi untuk karantina Stealthbot?"

"Bawa saja langsung ke TAPOPS, di sana ada banyak teknisi," kata Koko Ci. "TAPOPS tempat segala _power sphera_ , jangan lupa."

"Komandan, itu beresiko," tolak Kaizo. "Stealthbot ini telah dimodifikasi agar lebih besar. Itu berarti para perompak sudah membongkar _power sphera_ ini, mempelajari skema komponennya, merubah susunan komponen dan akhirnya merangkainya kembali agar menjadi lebih kuat. Kita tak tahu apakah ada mekanisme asing lain yang ditambahkan di dalamnya. Terlalu riskan membawa Stealthbot ke TAPOPS yang penuh hal sensitif karena boleh jadi _power sphera_ ini bisa _self-destruct_ atau dipasangi alat pelacak."

Mendengar itu Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, Fang dan Gopal segera memperhatikan Stealthbot lamat-lamat mencari alat pelacak itu―mungkinkah alat pelacaknya ada di luar? Tapi mereka tak menemukan benda asing seperti alat pelacak di kulit Stealthbot. Memperhatikan tingkah mereka, Kaizo lalu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tak mungkin kru teknisi yang sudah mahir memodifikasi _power sphera_ menjadi lebih kuat malah menempel alat pelacak di luar seperti stiker kulkas," gerutu Kaizo. "Alat pelacaknya dipasang di dalam. Jika saja kalian membawa itu ke TAPOPS, Vargoba pasti mengejar kalian."

Sekarang Boboiboy, Ochobot, Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal melihat Stealthbot dengan pandangan cemas dan ketakutan, seakan Vargoba bisa tiba-tiba keluar dari _power sphera_ itu. Boboiboy memegangnya sambil berjengit ngeri dan meminta Fang membawanya. Fang melengos ogah.

"Pegang sendiri sana," usir Fang sambil menahan tawa puas. Boboiboy merengut.

Sementara itu setelah mendengar perkataan Kaizo, Komandan Koko Ci tampak berpikir.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita mendapatkan _power sphera_ yang dimodifikasi khusus maka harus ditangani khusus pula. Baiklah, kita tunda saja Stealthbot di Stasiun Sunnova. Aku akan meminta Nut dan timnya ke Sunnova agar membongkar Stealthbot dan non-aktifkan alat pelacak itu."

Kaizo tampak lebih tenang saat mendengarnya, ia lalu bersandar pada kursinya. Boboiboy masih salah tingkah memegang Stealthbot itu, tak tahu mau taruh di mana. Ia taruh di kursi sajalah.

Komandan Koko Ci lalu berkata.

"Kapten Papa Zola, mohon bawa mereka ke Stasiun TAPOPS. Kapten Kaizo akan di Stasiun Sunnova membantu pertahanan bersama pasukan Tempur-A."

"Tempur-A?" tanya Boboiboy dan Gopal, bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Kalian bisa lihat dari tingkap, ada kapal-kapal mereka," ujar Koko Ci. Sontak kelima anak remaja itu plus Ochobot berkerumun menengok pemandangan luar tingkap. Mereka takjub melihat betapa ramainya Sunnova dengan kapal-kapal asing berbentuk tak biasa. Seperti segerombol laron-laron pada bola lampu.

"Ini aku yang terlalu lapar atau memang bentuk pesawat-pesawat itu seperti piring?" keluh Papa Zola sambil mengucek mata.

"Iya juga ya, berbentuk seperti piring atau mangkuk," setuju Ying, setengah heran dan takjub.

"Hehe, jadi lapar melihat kapal-kapal mereka," kata Gopal.

Melihat bentuk-bentuk kapal Tempur-A, Boboiboy menjadi berpikir. Jika TAPOPS memiliki bisnis laundri sebagai kedok penyamaran, mungkinkah Tempur-A memiliki bisnis restoran sebagai kedok juga? Tapi tak mungkin, sebab Tempur-A sangat eksplisit menunjukkan mereka memiliki bisnis kuliner. Tak mungkin kedok 'kan?

Di sisi lain, Kaizo agak jengkel Tempur-A harus ikut campur, tapi memang tepat keputusan Koko Ci meski ia tak suka. Sayangnya tak pernah ada bala tentara bantuan yang gratis. Kaizo pikir Tempur-A akan meminta harta rampasan milik armada Vargoba, berdalih perlu bayaran besar karena telah berkorban. Sang kapten khawatir mereka mengincar _power sphera_ milik Vargoba yang lain. Namun tentu saja takkan Laksamana Tarung setujui. Barteran, jual-beli dan penyimpanan _power sphera_ itu dijaga ketat oleh undang-undang antariksa. Tempur-A takkan bisa seenaknya tapi Kaizo tetap waspada dan curiga karena memang seperti itulah tabiatnya.

"Nasib buruk harus Tempur-A yang datang," gumam Kaizo.

"Tempur-A sudah lama menjadi sekutu dan kawan baik TAPOPS. Hanya Tempur-A pasukan cepat tanggap saat dimintai bantuan mempertahankan Sunnova dari Vargoba," bela Koko Ci. "Kita tak boleh terlalu percaya diri."

"Bukankah kita sudah menggagalkan rencana para perompak?" tanya Yaya.

"Iya, kita sudah dapatkan Stealthbot," tambah Ying.

"Kita mengambil Stealthbot hanya menghambat usaha penyerangan mereka, bukan berarti mereka lantas berhenti total," sanggah Koko Ci. "Kita harus bersiap sedia. Sebentar lagi akan ada peperangan di sini."

"Sepertinya kita harus membantu mempertahankan Stasiun Sunnova," usul Boboiboy pada teman-temannya. Yang lain setuju kecuali Gopal.

"Tak usah, hanya Kapten Kaizo saja. Kalian pergilah ke TAPOPS," tepis Koko Ci. Sang komandan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke Kaizo. "Kapten Kaizo, kamu siap untuk penjemputan teleportasi?"

"Ya, Komandan."

Tanpa basa-basi Kaizo segera mengambil Stealthbot dari tangan Boboiboy dan berdiri tenang agar teleportasi berjalan lancar tanpa harus membuatnya kehilangan sepotong jari atau mungkin seluruh lengan. Dari seberang Koko Ci menembakkan cahaya pemecah atom dari pesawatnya untuk memindahkan sang kapten dan Stealthbot ke tempatnya.

"Jumpa lagi," pamit Kaizo pada semua kru. Belum sempat dibalas, Kaizo sudah menghilang bersama cahaya biru. Beberapa detik kemudian tampak di layar Kaizo telah berpindah ke samping Komandan Koko Ci bersama Stealthbot dan Bellbot.

"Kalian semua sekarang pergilah ke TAPOPS dan beristirahatlah. Kalian telah berhasil menjalankan misi susah ini dan sudah waktunya kalian rehat," kata Koko Ci. "Terimakasih dan selamat beristirahat!" ujar si komandan dengan nada riang.

"Sama-sama Komandan, semoga berhasil!" seru semuanya. Sedetik kemudian layar komunikasi dimatikan oleh Koko Ci. Tinggallah sang komandan dan sang kapten di pesawat yang dikendarai Koko Ci. Kaizo lantas memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada dalam sebuah pesawat khusus tempur milik TAPOPS yang _stand by_ dekat Stasiun Sunnova. Ada tingkap kaca raksasa di pesawat itu, memperlihatkan pemandangan ramai lalu-lintas angkasa.

Komandan Koko Ci menghela nafas lega setelah komunikasi mati. Ia lalu memutar kursinya menghadap Kaizo.

"Sekarang mereka sudah aman. Apakah tidak beresiko membawa Stealthbot berisi pelacak ke Stasiun Sunnova? Dikhawatirkan saat penyerangan, Vargoba akan mendapatkan lagi _p_ _ower sphera_ ini," ujar Koko Ci. Kaizo menautkan alisnya.

"Akan lebih baik Stealthbot di sini, di Sunnova, yang lokasinya memang sudah diketahui Vargoba daripada membawa Stealthbot ke TAPOPS. Terlalu besar resiko ia akan mendapatkan semua _power sphera_ TAPOPS," jelas Kaizo. Koko Ci mengelus dagunya, berpikir. Ia kemudian menekan tombol panggilan ke TAPOPS. Beberapa detik kemudian tampak wajah Shielda dan Sai di layar, mereka selaku sebagai pemimpin sementara di TAPOPS selama kekosongan.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Komandan?" tanya Shielda dari layar besar itu. Sai di sebelahnya. Si kembar sedang berada di ruang kendali utama TAPOPS.

"Sai, Shielda mohon kirimkan Nut dan timnya kemari, kami perlu tindakan karantina _power sphera._ Suruh mereka membawa peralatan penjinak ledakan juga," titah Koko Ci.

"Tak biasanya kita karantina _power sphera,_ " komentar Sai. "Adakah masalah?"

"Bukan, ini kasus istimewa. Stealthbot sudah berubah wujudnya dan kita tidak tahu apa saja yang ditambahkan ke dalamnya," terang Koko Ci. "Aku tunggu Nut dan timnya 20 menit dari sekarang. Pakai pesawat tercepat ke Sunnova. Dimengerti?"

"Dimengerti, Komandan. Nut dan timnya akan tiba di sana 20 menit lagi," jawab Sai dan Shielda.

"Terimakasih. Kami akan menunggu," tutup Koko Ci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, Vargoba marah besar.

"Cari petunjuk mengenai para penyusup itu! Geledah seluruh kapal!" Vargoba mengaum hebat. Para bawahannya langsung kocar-kacir ke sana-kemari menyisir tempat di mana Boboiboy dan rekan-rekannya menyusup. Identitas Kaizo sebagai "Kassim" sudah terbongkar karena Vargoba melihatnya bersama Boboiboy dan rekan-rekan. Dari informasi anak buahnya, Vargoba jadi tahu kalau mereka memang kedatangan 5 manusia pembantu "Kassim" si tukang bersih-bersih.

Rupanya dari awal mereka memang kebobolan. Siapa yang mengira "Kassim" si tukang bersih-bersih yang murah senyum, suka berteman dan ramah ternyata mata-mata musuh? Mulai saat ini bagi kru pembersih akan diperiksa lebih ketat.

"Kapten, kami menemukan ini," kata kepala penjaga berbaju merah. Vargoba menoleh dan melihat si kepala penjaga memberikan sebuah benda kecil. Vargoba lalu meraih benda itu. Ternyata sebuah lencana berlambang "T", ada ukiran nama "Gopal, Kadet" dalam bahasa intergalaksi.

"Di mana kau temukan benda ini?" tanya si kapten merah.

"Di toilet laki-laki, Kapten."

Vargoba menyeringai senang. Ia ingat ia memergoki seorang bocah ingusan berbaju kuning keluar dari toilet. Bocah manusia yang seharusnya tidak ada dan lari bersama para pencuri. Ia pasti komplotannya pula. Dan Vargoba hafal betul simbol apa pada lencana ini.

"TAPOPS heh...?"

Vargoba tertawa nyaring. Sebagai seorang kapten besar dengan banyak armada dan pengalaman, tentu ia kenal dengan TAPOPS―sebuah badan khusus penyelamat _power sphera_ yang suka mengagalkan para pemburu. Sayangnya TAPOPS itu lemah, tak sekuat armadanya―mereka takkan bisa bertahan melawan gempuran pasukannya. Ini adalah kemenangan telak yang tak terelakkan.

Vargoba lalu berbalik menghadap tangan kanan kepercayaannya itu.

"Siapkan armada, kita akan menyerang Stasiun Sunnova sebentar lagi... dengan sedikit perubahan rencana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya tim Boboiboy sampai di Stasiun TAPOPS.

Pesawat angkasa itu bermanuver sebentar sebelum memasuki _hanger_ di lambung Stasiun TAPOPS. Papa Zola dengan tergesa mendaratkan pesawat itu, Sai dan Shielda menunggu kedatangan mereka dari tempat agak jauh.

"Akhirnya sampai juga," keluh Shielda, matanya tajam seperti elang tengah mengawasi mangsa.

Pesawat mendarat dengan mulus. Selang semenit kemudian, pintu pesawat terbuka dengan bunyi mendesis. Tampak Boboiboy berdiri paling muka seraya menggendong Cattus, Fang tampak lega telah sampai dan Yaya serta Ying pula. Namun belum habis pintu terbuka seluruhnya, Papa Zola dan Gopal langsung berlomba lari ke arah kafetaria.

"Minggir! Sudah lapar ini!" seru Papa Zola sambil menabrak Boboiboy.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" teriak Gopal tak mau kalah, ikut menabrak Boboiboy pula. Remaja berbandana jingga itu jatuh terguling―Cattus sempat melompat ke pelukan Yaya.

"Aduuuh," keluh Boboiboy yang terbaring kesakitan. Fang menghampirinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Fang, kasihan bercampur geli. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan Fang membantunya berdiri.

"Tak sabar-sabar," omel Yaya, jengkel melihat kelakuan Papa Zola dan Gopal. Cattus mengeong pelan, masih sedih dengan terpisahnya ia dari Bellbot. Kalungnya itu masih di Stasiun Sunnova bersama Stealthbot yang sedang diutak-atik oleh Nut dan timnya.

Ying yang melihat kesedihan Cattus segera membelai kepala alien serupa kucing itu.

"Tak apa Cattus, nanti Nut akan kembalikan lagi Bellbotnya, oke?"

Cattus hanya mengeong pelan tanda menyetujui. Jika Nut tidak lupa tentu saja. Kadang Nut melupakan hal-hal sepele yang ia anggap tak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ayo, kalian harus buat laporan misi," ujar Sai kepada Boboiboy, Fang, Yaya dan Ying. "Kalian ada waktu 30 menit untuk istirahat sebentar dan selepas itu, pergilah ke ruang kontrol untuk membuat laporan."

"Oh, baiklah!" seru Boboiboy. Dia sudah hendak mandi dan ganti baju rasanya.

"Jangan lupa kita harus bersiap siaga kalau-kalau Stasiun Sunnova memerlukan _back-up_ ," ujar Fang kepada kedua pasukannya―Sai dan Shielda.

"Tapi Komandan Koko Ci tidak ingin kita bertempur di Sunnova," ujar Ying. Fang mendecakkan lidah.

"Jika Komandan Koko Ci meminta tentu saja. Yang terpenting bersiaga di TAPOPS dahulu. Aku punya firasat tak enak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Armada Kapten Besar Vargoba telah tiba di Sunnova.

Suasana di sekitarnya berkecamuk dan kacau―serangan-serangan dari meriam milik Tempur-A meletuskan peluru seolah bunga api. Tembakan-tembakan itu mengenai beberapa kapal bajak angkasa, lalu hancur berkeping-keping dalam ledakan cahaya. Tidak terdengar suara letusan apapun karena luar angkasa tak memiliki udara untuk digetarkan dan tak ada oksigen agar api bisa bertahan. Peperangan itu begitu sunyi senyap tanpa suara ledakan meski banyak kehancuran mematikan―kapal-kapal milik bajak angkasa membalas tembakan Tempur-A, menyebabkan dua pesawat milik Tempur-A mengalami beberapa kerusakan.

Laksamana Tarung sudah memakai sarung Bearimau miliknya dan menaiki sebuah pesawat Tempur-A. Pesawat itu sengaja mendaratkan diri di atas sebuah kapal milik bajak angkasa. Dengan buas, Laksamana Tarung turun dari pesawat dan mulai menyerang para musuh dengan membabi-buta―satu pukulan keras dari Laksamana Tarung cukup membuat beberapa bajak angkasa terkapar tak berdaya. Melihat ganasnya Laksamana Tarung di area perang membakar semangat para tentara TAPOPS dan Tempur-A. Mereka berderap meringsek pertahanan dan berupaya menghabisi para bajak angkasa.

Sementara itu, Kaizo berada pada pesawat Tempur-A yang berbeda dengan Laksamana Tarung. Sang kapten dengan lihai menebaskan pedang biru tenaganya, dalam hitungan detik Kaizo hampir menangani satu kapal penuh pasukan sendirian. Dalam pertempuran, Kaizo dapat bergerak sangat cepat karena itu musuh-musuhnya hampir tak dapat bereaksi karena serangan Kaizo terlalu mengejutkan.

Di tengah kekacauan medan perang, Koko Ci memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran. Ia yang mengarahkan semuanya seolah bidak permainan catur. Dengan awas ia memperhatikan di kapal mana kira-kira Kapten Vargoba berada. Seharusnya yang mengibarkan panji-panji terbesar dan kapal yang paling besar juga.

Tiba-tiba di sebelah sayap Utara terdapat kapal raksasa berwarna merah berlayar menuju Sunnova. Koko Ci terbelalak.

"Laksamana Tarung! Aku sudah melihat kapal Kapten Vargoba! Ada di sayap Utara!"

"Kapten Kaizo berada di sana! Perintahkan dia untuk perketat sayap Utara! Aku segera ke sana sampai aku bisa menstabilkan suasana di sini."

"Baik!"

Koko Ci kemudian menghubungi komunikator milik Kaizo yang terdapat di topengnya. Kaizo menerima transimisinya sambil terus bertarung. Sudah satu kapal ia hancurkan seorang diri―sekarang Kaizo tengah menghabisi para kru-kru di kapal kedua.

"Kapten Kaizo! Ada kapal Vargoba di sayap utara tempat kamu berada. Pertahankan hingga bantuan datang!"

"Baik, Komandan," ujar Kaizo. Baru saja Kaizo hendak menghubungi sebuah _batalion_ untuk menggantikan posisinya, tiba-tiba sebuah serangan yang amat-sangat familiar menghantam sepasukan bajak angkasa di depan Kaizo. Ledakan sewarna api muncul berturut-turut seperti petasan.

Sesaat kemudian sebuah sosok berkelebatan dan mendarat di belakang Kaizo―seakan berpose keren. Kaizo hampir bisa mencium baunya dan jujur ia tidak ingin berbalik dan menoleh.

"Tampaknya kita akan bekerja sama lagi seperti dahulu," komentar Ramenman dengan senyum khasnya. Kaizo agak jengah ada "orang" itu sekaligus agak lega―ini berarti ada penggantinya selama Kaizo menghalau Vargoba.

"Tak ada waktu berbasa-basi," gerutu Kaizo. "Kau gantikan aku di sini selama aku tangani Vargoba! Ciptakan pengalih perhatian!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Kaizo melesat dan melompat dari kapal menuju ke kapal Vargoba, meninggalkan Ramenman sendirian. Ramenman merasa diacuhkan, tapi memang begitu sifat Kaizo dari dahulu. Justru aneh bercampur mengerikan jika Kaizo tiba-tiba menyambutnya dengan ramah. Kiamatlah dunia ini.

"Haaa, baiklah. Pasukan, ayo!"

Ramenman lalu memasuki sebuah pesawat dan membawanya melesat menuju kapal tentara Vargoba, namun ada barikade pasukan lain yang menjadi tameng bagi kapal Vargoba. Barikade itu memberondong peluru laser tanpa ampun ke pesawat yang ditumpangi Ramenman. Ramenman lalu memerintahkan beberapa pesawat Tempur-A untuk meringsek maju agar menciptakan pengalihan bagi Kaizo. Agar Kaizo berhasil mendekati Vargoba tanpa dihalang-halangi para tentaranya.

Kaizo perlu menyusup masuk ke kapal yang ditumpangi Vargoba dan membunuhnya. Jika Vargoba terbunuh, maka gelombang kemenangan akan berbalik ke arah mereka. Namun mereka sadar akan sangat sulit mengalahkan Vargoba. Kecil kemungkinannya.

Kaizo terus melompat dari satu kapal ke kapal lain, terkadang ia harus menghindari tembakan salah sasaran, namun ia selamat sejauh ini. Ia menggunakan 'tolakan tenaga' miliknya dan memusatkannya di kaki agar ia bisa cepat bermanuver dan melompat dari satu kapal ke kapal lain. Kaizo memanfaatkan situasi kacau peperangan untuk menyusup. Semua orang akan terlalu sibuk untuk menyadarinya.

Sementara itu, dari dalam kapalnya Vargoba memperhatikan jalannya pertempuran. Jumlah kru armadanya lebih banyak daripada jumlah pasukan TAPOPS dan Tempur-A. Pertempuran ini sudah jelas siapa pemenangnya.

Sejujurnya Vargoba bisa saja turun ke medan perang dan menghancurkan semuanya, tapi ia ada rencana lain. Biarlah para tentaranya bertarung mengalihkan perhatian tentara TAPOPS dan Tempur-A. Vargoba tak ingin membuang waktu, ia harus dapatkan kembali Stealthbot dan buru _power sphera_ kuning yang memiliki kuasa teleportasi itu. Vargoba yakin _power sphera_ teleportasi itu milik TAPOPS. Kuasa itu kuasa yang Vargoba sukai dan lebih efisien daripada Stealthbot. Ia harus dapatkan, sekalian balas dendam pada kawanan pencuri itu karena berani menipunya.

"Arahkan kapal ke arah Sunnova. Aku akan masuk," titah Vargoba kepada nahkodanya.

"Baik, Kapten!"

Kapal angkasa Vargoba semakin cepat mendekat Sunnova. Vargoba hendak keluar menyongsong bersama para kru kapalnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang kendali utama dan malah dikejutkan dengan todongan pedang berpendar biru terang.

"Jangan bergerak," geram sebuah suara. Vargoba menoleh dan melihat Kaizo sedang mengacungkan pedangnya. Vargoba ingat betul siapa dia. Sang kapten perompak melihat ada lambang "T" di lengan Kaizo, lambang yang sama dengan lencana yang ditemukan di toilet.

Pikir Vargoba, Kaizo bisa menyusup sampai sejauh ini itu berarti ia sudah melumpuhkan semua kru kapalnya. Vargoba menyeringai.

"Hoo, aku ingat wajahmu. Kau yang menyusup tadi di koloni perompak," ujar Vargoba. "Mari kita selesaikan!"

Vargoba mengangkat tinju besarnya hendak menempeleng Kaizo―namun Kaizo mengelak. Tinju itu menghancurkan dinding kapal dengan mudah, seolah margarin.

Kaizo melompat ke belakang dan kemudian dengan tolakan tenaga miliknya ia maju. Satu hal yang Kaizo miliki tapi Vargoba tidak adalah kecepatan. Badan Vargoba seperti beruang raksasa namun ia lamban. Kaizo badannya jauh lebih ramping darinya tapi ia sangat gesit. Dalam pertarungan, yang paling laju adalah pemenangnya... seharusnya begitu.

Kaizo menebas dada Vargoba dengan pedang tenaganya―daya besar ia keluarkan, pedang tenaga itu terlihat seperti api biru berkobar. Vargoba terhuyung ke belakang karena momentum―ia tampak agak kesakitan namun tidak ada darah yang menetes.

Satu hal yang ganjil dari pedang tenaga Kaizo adalah ia bisa melukai tanpa merobek kulit dan meneteskan darah. Kaizo sangat mahir mengendalikan kuasanya―begitu mahir sampai-sampai partikel kuasa tenaganya itu bisa meresap ke kulit dan melukai dari dalam seperti ribuan pecahan kaca. Semuanya tergantung keinginan Kaizo.

Vargoba kembali bangkit seolah tak merasakan apapun karena daya tahan badannya sangat tinggi―ia lalu berkata.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa kalahkan aku? Aku hampir tersinggung," ujar Vargoba. "Coba keluarkan serangan terbaikmu, aku tunggu," tantang Vargoba sambil menyeringai memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

Kaizo tak menjawab. Ia menganalisa reaksi Vargoba terhadap serangannya. Serangan kuasa tahap pertama itu lemah untuk Vargoba. Maka ia segera memakai topengnya dan mengaktifkan kuasa tahap kedua.

"Topeng Jingga!"

Kilatan cahaya jingga kemerahan bersinar terang, memancarkan energi yang lebih besar dan panas seperti matahari. Melihat cahaya aneh tak biasa itu, Vargoba waspada dan segera mengambil kapak kembar berukuran raksasanya di punggung dan mengayunkannya ke arah Kaizo.

Kaizo melompat menghindar. Ia lalu menghunuskan pedangnya yang berwarna jingga.

"Tetakan Pedang Jingga!"

Lagi-lagi Kaizo terlalu cepat untuk Vargoba. Tenaga jingga berhasil melontarkan Vargoba hingga cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding kapal sampai rusak. Badannya terasa pedih karena tetakan barusan, ia bisa merasakan partikel merembesi kulitnya dan mulai mengirisnya dari dalam. Vargoba marah. Saatnya serius sekarang. Ia mengacungkan kedua kapak raksasanya dan mengaktifkan kuasa magnetnya.

"Pusaran Medan Magnet!" seru Vargoba. Seketika itu kedua kapaknya berputar keras, dan benda-benda logam tertarik masuk. Tiang-tiang kapal, bola besi, semuanya ditarik masuk, tercerabut dari tempatnya.

Kaizo terbelalak. Gagang pedang tenaganya terbuat dari logam magnetis dan sekarang hendak tertarik masuk ke pusaran. Kaizo menahannya namun medan magnet Vargoba sangat kuat. Bahkan pisau milik Kaizo semuanya merobek jaket dan keluar ditarik oleh pusaran itu. Vargoba tertawa puas.

"Sekarang saatnya giliranku! Serangan Medan Magnet!"

Vargoba melontarkan semua benda logam dalam pusarannya―tongkat-tongkat besi, pisau-pisau, tiang-tiang kapal besar ke arah Kaizo. Kaizo takkan bisa menghindar serangan sebanyak itu, maka ia bersiap.

"Dinding Tenaga Jingga!"

Semua serangan terpental saat menabrak dinding kokoh itu―bunyi-bunyi logam berdentingan ribut sekali. Kaizo tersenyum mengejek, membuat Vargoba menggeram marah.

Vargoba lalu meraih kapaknya dan menghantamnya ke pelindung jingga milik Kaizo. Kapak itu berdebam keras saat bertemu dengan kokon jingga Kaizo, namun tak berhasil memecahkannya. Kaizo menyeringai penuh arti, Vargoba mencium rencana yang tak bagus.

"Tukaran Tenaga: Rantai Jingga!" seru Kaizo.

Seketika itu belasan rantai jingga muncul dari dinding pelindung tenaga dan mengikat Vargoba tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya terpilin rantai dari leher sampai kakinya, rantai-rantai itu begitu keras mencekiknya. Vargoba mengaum marah.

"Kau pikir sampai sini saja, pencuri?! Pusaran Medan Magnet!"

Benda-benda logam kembali tertarik ke arah Vargoba dalam daya tarik lebih besar―termasuk topeng Kaizo. Dalam jarak cukup dekat, ditambah lagi medan magnet lebih kuat membuat topengnya terlepas dan membentur dinding jingga, hendak masuk ke pusaran magnet Vargoba namun tertahan dinding pelindung. Kaizo terperanjat saat topeng itu terlepas. Topeng itu adalah hasil didikan Laksamana Maskmana agar ia lebih jitu mengendalikan kuasanya. Tanpa topeng itu, kuasa energinya akan sulit dikendalikan―seperti pipa air tanpa keran.

Dan benar saja.

Dinding tenaga tiba-tiba pupus, begitu juga rantai yang mengikat Vargoba. Pedang tenaga jingganya masih berfungsi namun ikut tertarik ke medan magnet. Kaizo menahannya sekuat tenaga. Untungnya jam kuasa Kaizo terbuat dari bahan keras non-logam maka tak terlepas dari tangannya. Kaizo segera menghindar dan melompat beberapa meter ke belakang. Ia harus sejauh mungkin dari magnet Vargoba.

Vargoba kemudian melontarkan kedua kapaknya ke arah Kaizo. Kaizo menghindar dan saat ia hendak menebas Vargoba memakai tenaga jingga, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kuasanya mulai tak terkendali.

Kaizo berusaha tetap bertarung―dahulu saat ia masih bocah ia bisa melawan Bora Ra tanpa topeng, ia pasti bisa sekarang bertarung tanpa topeng juga. Sayangnya jam kuasanya malah semakin panas dan muncul pusaran jingga bercampur keperakan menyelimuti tubuhnya bahkan melukai Kaizo. Ia bisa merasakan sekelilingnya, ia bisa merasakan semuanya. Ia seperti hendak meledak.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Kaizo, Vargoba berlari maju dan menghunuskan kapaknya. Kaizo membaca pergerakannya dan ia memusatkan tenaganya membentuk pedang―tapi jam kuasanya malah membakar kulitnya dan gagal membentuk apapun. Kaizo akhirnya hanya bisa menghindar tanpa dapat menyerang. Vargoba tertawa.

"Tampaknya kau tak bisa kendalikan kuasa tanpa topeng ya? Membuat pekerjaanku mudah!" seru Vargoba. "Kali ini apakah kau bisa lari?"

Vargoba mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kaizo merasakan tenaga tidak biasa di udara.

"Pusaran Medan Magnet!"

Semua benda logam langsung berkumpul. Besi-besi kapal tercerabut dari tempatnya, pisau-pisau, bola-bola besi... semuanya membentuk pusaran seperti tornado raksasa. Tornado magnet bergulung-gulung berputar kencang dan langsung dihantamkan ke Kaizo dengan kekuatan jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Kaizo tak bisa menghindari benda sebanyak itu dan ia juga tak bisa menggunakan jam kuasanya untuk menciptakan kokon pelindung. Maka tak ayal Kaizo terkena pusaran itu, ratusan besi memukul dan menghujam tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Tornado magnet itu berputar sekali lagi lalu ambruk beserta semua besi dan logam membentuk gunung kecil. Kaizo terkubur di dalamnya.

Vargoba menunggu lawannya bangkit. Namun tak ada suara apapun. Ia mengitari bukit penuh besi dan logam itu dan melihat separuh badan Kaizo ada di luar. Ia tampak penuh darah, beberapa tongkat besi menembusinya, tetesan merah hangat sedikit menggenangi kaki Vargoba. Kaizo tak bergerak, matanya terpejam erat.

Vargoba menyeringai senang. Ia pergi dari sana sambil membawa kapaknya. Saatnya menerobos Sunnova **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

A/N

Boboiboy Cahaya akan muncul di chap selanjutnya, Solar (mungkin) juga.

Dan alasan kenapa Kaizo tak bisa kendalikan kuasanya tanpa topeng (padahal di mini komik dia pernah pakai kuasa tanpa topeng) akan di jelaskan nanti di chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan berteori hehehe~

Oh ya! Cek juga Purnama Merah milik kak kurohimeNoir. Ff itu dinobatkan juga sebagai Fanfictions of the Year, juara 1 lagi~ horee! *\^o^/*

Jika ada masukan/saran/tanggapan/kritikan silahkan review


	2. Episode 23 Bag II - Suara-Suara Berbisik

**Chapter Sebelumnya –** Perang dengan armada Vargoba berpindah ke Stasiun Sunnova karena Stealthbot tidak jadi dibawa ke TAPOPS, menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya dari serangan Vargoba. Di zona perang, Kaizo berupaya mengalahkan Vargoba sendirian namun ia kalah telak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 23**

 **Ancaman Armada Bag. 2**

 **.**

 **Chapter II : Suara-Suara Berbisik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kapal Angkasa Kapten Besar Vargoba**

Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan.

Kaizo merasa jika ada tumpukan logam-logam kapal angkasa yang menimbunnya. Ia juga merasa ada beberapa lembing menusuk tubuhnya. Paru-parunya menjerit meminta udara lebih, lambungnya seperti habis dikoyak-koyak dengan benda tumpul. Darah yang hangat dan bau amis menganggu pernafasannya dan membuat kulitnya lengket saat mengental, tapi itu perkara sepele.

Sekarang semua saraf di tubuhnya berteriak-teriak memperingatkan kesadarannya kalau ia terluka parah, namun Kaizo bisa menulikan kecerewetan mereka. Dia pernah selamat dari luka-luka seperti ini dan ia harus segera bangun, bukan bermalas-malasan.

Ia tahu tubuhnya berada pada _shock mode._ Pendarahan internal terjadi dengan kecepatan yang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan, tapi ia bisa bertahan. Ia hanya harus membuka matanya dan mengumpulkan tenaga—masalah semangat untuk hidup, ia tak pernah kehabisan itu. Ia hanya harus membuka matanya dan berbuat sesuatu.

Matanya terbuka perlahan dan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terasa agak berat. Jam kuasanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, maka Kaizo dengan jari gemetar menekan layarnya. Tampak tulisan "transmisi dihubungkan" dan tak lama kemudian wajah Laksamana Tarung muncul.

"Kapten Kaizo! Ternyata kau masih hidup," ujar Laksamana. Ia sedang berlari. "Aku tengah mengejar Vargoba, ia berhasil masuk ke Sunnova."

"Itu merepotkan," komentar Kaizo, nafasnya tersengal. "Aku akan segera ke sana."

"Jangan. Aku sudah mengirim medis ke tempatmu, biar aku tangani Vargoba," kata Laksamana Tarung. Komunikasi terputus. Kaizo pikir tampaknya Laksamana Tarung terlalu senang akan bertarung lagi dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Meski begitu ia agak lega karena di pihak mereka ada Laksamana Tarung yang bisa mengimbangi Kapten Vargoba dan mungkin menyelamatkan Sunnova dari bajak angkasa. Kaizo hanya perlu keluar dari timbunan besi-besi dan logam yang beratnya ratusan kilogram ini.

Agak sulit ia menarik dirinya dari timbunan logam-logam besar tersebut. Kaizo pikir kedua kakinya sepertinya sudah remuk dan takkan bisa diselamatkan.

Dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, Kaizo menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari reruntuhan. Rasa perih dan sakit luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerangnya, ia mengigit lidahnya agar tidak berteriak. Dia tentara. Bukan kadet cengeng. Kaizo melihat ke belakang dan benar saja, kedua kakinya sudah hancur akibat serangan Vargoba tadi. Kaizo mengepalkan tangannya.

Ia tahu klan-nya adalah klan yang berumur panjang dan berdaya tahan tubuh kuat. Anggota klan mereka itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menyerah dan mati. Kaizo akan malu bertemu dengan nenek moyangnya karena ia mati di usia muda.

Kaizo kemudian berhasil melepaskan diri dan berupaya duduk meski sulit. Kakinya sudah remuk parah dan tubuhnya sudah melemah karena ditembusi beberapa logam tumpul. Ia kemudian berhasil duduk menyandarkan diri, nafasnya mulai terputus-putus. Ia pikir paru-parunya sudah robek akibat lukanya dan sulit mengembang untuk menarik oksigen.

Dengan mata sayu, Kaizo melirik jam kuasanya. Sekarang topeng pengendali kuasa energinya sudah hancur akibat Vargoba, menyebabkan kuasa Kaizo menjadi tak terkendali—dan itu mengejutkannya. Kenapa kuasanya tak terkendali? Kenapa ia harus bergantung pada topengnya agar ia bisa menumpukan kuasanya? Sesaat sebelum kuasanya melakukan anomali itu, terjadi hal tak biasa pada tubuhnya—ia seolah bisa merasakan semuanya. Merasakan sekelilingnya. Seolah ia menyatu dengan semua atom dan partikel pada alam semestanya.

Dengan maksud menguji, Kaizo berusaha memanggil lagi kuasa energinya untuk membentuk wujud—tapi yang terjadi malah bola energi terlalu besar berwarna jingga-keperakan, bukan biru terang. Bola energi itu hampir meledak di dekat Kaizo tapi berhasil ia kendalikan.

Kenapa...?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat masa bersama ayahnya dahulu. Kaizo saat itu berumur 9 tahun dan baru saja mereka pulang dari rumah sakit saat ibunya melahirkan Fang. Ayahnya mengajak Kaizo masuk ke suatu ruang rahasia dalam rumah mereka—Kaizo saat itu terkejut mereka ada ruang rahasia.

Ayahnya memindai kelima jarinya, mata dan wajahnya. Akhirnya pintu brankas besar berlogam kuat itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan steril. Dari sana Kaizo baru tahu mereka mengamankan sebuah _power sphera_ Enerbot dan ayahnya adalah petarung yang handal. Enerbot diwariskan dari generasi ke generasi dan ayahnya ingin mendidik Kaizo agar menjadi penjaga Enerbot kelak.

"Enerbot ini bisa sangat berbahaya," kata ayahnya. "Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Semua _power sphera_ bila disalahgunakan akan berbahaya," jawab Kaizo sambil menatap ayahnya dengan matanya yang bulat. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Benar sekali, Kaizo. Sayangnya Enerbot ini agak istimewa sedikit," ujar ayahnya. "Enerbot jika lepas kendali akan bisa meledakkan apa saja yang disekitarnya. Kau tahu jawabannya?"

'Ayah seperti guruku di sekolah saja, selalu memberiku pertanyaan," jawab Kaizo, tersenyum tipis. Ayahnya balas tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mengujimu apakah kau suka memakai otakmu atau tidak."

"Tentu saja aku pakai! Ayah kemana saja saat pembagian laporan akhir tahun?"

'Aku selalu sibuk, maaf ya," jawab ayahnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Wajah Kaizo langsung muram mendengar kearah mana percakapan ringan mereka.

"Tak apa bila Ayah tak pernah datang. Ibu bisa cerita semuanya," ujar Kaizo. Anak itu kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, mengapa Enerbot bisa meledakkan apa saja di sekitarnya? Itu 'kan hanya manipulasi energi?"

Ayahnya menatap Enerbot yang tampak dari kaca tebal brankas steril tersebut. Benda kecil seukuran kepalan tangan yang bisa menghancurkan dengan daya hancur yang masif dan menakutkan. Benda kecil yang membuatnya kerap terjaga malam hari dan tak bisa hidup tenang.

"Kaizo, Enerbot memang manipulasi energi. Tapi energi ada dimana saja. Energi itu kekal. Enerbot bisa memanfaatkan seluruh energi di lingkungannya, ia dianggap sebagai _power sphera_ sangat berbahaya bila tak terkendali," kata ayahnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah anaknya. "Aku kenal Laksamana Maskmana, pahlawan yang memakai topeng. Aku pikir Enerbot akan lebih mudah dikendalikan bila memakai metode topeng miliknya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu padanya."

Sayangnya Kaizo tak pernah dikenalkan oleh Laksamana Maskmana oleh ayahnya, tapi mereka bertemu saat situasi mengerikan dimana ayah dan ibunya harus mati demi benda kecil itu. Kaizo ingat wajah sembab Fang dan dirinya ketika mereka menangis tersedu-sedu di pemakaman orang tua mereka. Semenjak hari itu, Kaizo ingin menjadi pasukan khusus penyelamat _power sphera_. Mungkin ia akan mengajak Fang juga karena ia tahu Fang juga memiliki hutang yang ingin ia tagih pada semesta. Ia mau adiknya bisa menjaga diri, bukan anak kecil yang selalu berteriak memanggil abangnya saat dihinggapi bahaya, seperti Bora Ra hari itu.

Semenjak itu, Kaizo melihat kepolosan adiknya memudar, seperti darah yang dibasuh air mengalir. Fang sekarang selalu menatap semua orang dengan mata yang sendu. Bagi Fang, hatinya adalah penjaranya. Kesunyian seolah jemari bercakar runcing yang dengan erat meremas jantung-jantung mereka, tapi kebersamaan dan kepercayaan seperti ide yang terlalu muluk rasanya. Rumah sudah tiada, pergi bersama dengan asap yang membumbung ke langit.

Memutus ke arah mana pikirannya akan berlabuh, Kaizo menatap lagi jam kuasanya yang berlumur darahnya sendiri. Fokus sekarang, bukan membolak-balik album masa lalu.

Kaizo ingat dahulu ketika melawan Bora Ra ia memakai Enerbot tanpa topeng dan hasilnya memang tak begitu baik karena saat itu ia baru berumur 12 tahun. Sekarang jika ia menggunakan Enerbot tanpa topengnya, Enerbot akan bereaksi berbeda juga karena tuannya bukan lagi anak kecil dengan emosi meletup-letup. Tapi patut ia coba. Tak mungkin ia diam saja di sini dan menunggu ajal.

"Kaizo!"

Kaizo tersentak dari pikirannya, ia menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Kaizo, astaga, dungu sekali kau ini," ujar Ramenman, marah. Ia datang bersama dokter militer TAPOPS, seorang perempuan alien. "Mohon rawat si kapten pandai ini, aku mau ketuk kepalanya kalau ia sudah sembuh."

Kaizo menepis tangan si dokter itu. Sang dokter mundur.

"Tak perlu," ujar Kaizo, mulai gerah. "Sedang apa kau ke sini? Seharusnya kau jaga sayap Utara! Untuk apa aku menyusup masuk ke kapal Vargoba dan diam-diam berusaha sabotase kalau kau juga ada di sini? Kita sudah kekurangan personel dan aku sengaja meninggalkan mereka padamu!"

"Ugh, Kaizo semua pasukan Vargoba sudah ada di Sunnova—"

"Dan kau malah di sini bukan membantu mereka," sambar Kaizo.

"Kaizo," ujar Ramenman. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas, berusaha bersabar. "Aku diperintahkan kemari oleh Laksamana Tarung untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke ruang perawatan..." ujaran Ramenman berhenti saat ia memperhatikan baik-baik kedua kaki Kaizo yang sudah hancur. Kaizo paham ke arah mana pikiran kenalannya itu.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa memakai Enerbot agar pulih lagi," gerutu Kaizo. Ramenman mengerutkan alis.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kaizo menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stasiun Sunnova**

Laksamana Tarung dengan sarung Bearimau miliknya berlari tanpa henti sambil menyerang para prajurit bajak angkasa dengan mudah. Di samping Laksamana Tarung, ada beberapa prajurit TAPOPS dan Tempur-A ikut serta memerangi pasukan Vargoba. Keributan dan kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana, korban yang mati dan terluka bergelimpangan dan bau darah tercium keras di setiap sudut.

"Kalian terus bertarung di sini, aku akan cari Vargoba!" teriak Laksamana Tarung pada seorang kapten perempuan.

"Baik Laksamana!"

Laksamana Tarung menerobos terus ke jantung Sunnova tempat Stealthbot diamankan bersama Bellbot. Ia mengkhawatirkan dimana Nut serta rekan satu timnya, mengingat mereka yang mengamankan kedua _power sphera_ itu. Vargoba pasti mencari dimana Stealthbot dan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya. Laksamana Tarung khawatir tim teknologi TAPOPS akan dihabisi oleh Vargoba, mereka adalah aset berharga bagi kesatuan ini—di samping itu, sang laksamana juga sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sangat nyaring—seperti dua tiang besi raksasa dipukulkan bersamaan. Laksamana Tarung langsung mempercepat laju larinya. Sepanjang jalur larinya, pasukan bajak angkasa semakin banyak ia temui dan ia hajar, itu berarti ia berada pada jalur yang benar untuk bertemu dengan Vargoba. Benar saja, dari kejauhan ia melihat Vargoba sudah berhasil mendobrak pintu besar ruang pengamanan Stealthbot dengan kuasa magnetnya.

Dari dalam ruang pengamanan, tampak Nut dan rekan-rekannya ketakutan sambil memegang senjata apa adanya. Stealthbot dan Bellbot tampak berada di belakang Nut dan timnya dalam satu kapsul transparan.

Melihat Stealthbot itu, Vargoba langsung berteriak senang sekaligus marah.

"Pencuri! Mari sini Stealthbot-ku!" seru Vargoba sambil mengeluarkan kuasanya. Kapsul steril berisi Stealthbot dan Bellbot itu segera tercabut dari tempatnya dan terbang cepat ke arah Vargoba. Vargoba menangkap kapsul tersebut dengan seringaian puas. Matanya nyalang ke arah Nut dan rekan-rekannya.

"TAPOPS akan mendapat balasannya—"

Sebuah terjangan kuat menghantam sisi tubuh Vargoba. Vargoba yang tak sadar ada serangan langsung terlempar dan menabrak dinding besi hingga hancur. Kapsul berisi Stealthbot dan Bellbot terjatuh, terlepas dari pegangannya. Vargoba segera bangkit dan mencari siapa penyerangnya.

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku memburu kau," ujar Laksamana Tarung. Wajahnya memang tampak mengintimidasi, hanya kostumnya saja seperti badut ulang tahun. Vargoba kenal sekali dengan kuasa berupa konyol tapi sangat berbahaya itu.

"Hrgghh," geram Vargoba. "Rumor mengatakan kau sudah hilang lama sekali. Tak kusangka kau kembali bergabung dengan TAPOPS."

Laksamana Tarung segera menyingkirkan kapsul Stealthbot dan Bellbot agar Vargoba tak bisa mengambilnya. Ia kemudian berkata.

"Kau takkan mendapatkan lagi dua _power sphera_ ini dan kali ini akan kupastikan kau menerima hukuman mati di pengadilan."

Vargoba menggeram marah, ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya. Laksamana Tarung langsung bersiaga.

"KUASA TARIKAN MAGNET!"

Semua logam konduktor segera tercabut dari dinding-dinding dan dilemparkan ke arah Laksamana Tarung. Tapi alih-alih dihindari, Laksamana Tarung dengan brutalnya menghancurkan setiap potongan besi yang menyerangnya, sang laksamana kemudian berderap menuju Vargoba dan menghantamkan tinjunya. Vargoba menahan tinju itu dengan tangannya, Laksamana Tarung lantas melayangkan tinju kirinya dan mengenai sisi kepala Vargoba hingga gadingnya patah. Vargoba jatuh tersungkur, Laksamana Tarung kemudian menendang sisi tubuh Vargoba dengan ganas hingga kapten besar itu terlontar dan menabrak dinding dekat pintu keluar.

Sementara itu, Nut dan timnya ketakutan langsung lari berlindung di balik dinding besi sambil berdoa—mereka tak bisa lari keluar karena Vargoba sengaja berdiri di pintu.

Sambil mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya, Vargoba menahan murka. Dia tahu kuasa magnetnya tidak berfungsi kepada Laksamana Tarung, maka daripada itu ia harus memikirkan cara lain. Mata birunya melirik ke arah kumpulan tikus-tikus kecil teknisi yang ketakutan, meringkuk berlindung di pojok ruangan. Tiba-tiba Vargoba menyadari mereka semua memakai lambang "T" pada seragam mereka, menandakan mereka dari TAPOPS. Vargoba menyeringai senang, ia bisa tahu dimana lokasi TAPOPS dari mereka, alih-alih balas dendam atas penghinaan yang dilakukan oleh para agen TAPOPS. Mereka harus membayar kelancangan mereka memasuki koloni perompak angkasa dan mengobrak-abrik seenaknya. Vargoba takkan lupa pada sesiapapun yang kurang ajar padanya.

Nut dan timnya tampak gemetar menyadari Vargoba memandang mereka dengan seringaian licik. Laksamana Tarung langsung paham dan waspada.

"Jangan kau sentuh mereka," ultimatum Laksamana Tarung.

Vargoba menyeringai licik. Ia sudah punya rencana sekarang. Tangan besarnya ia arahkan ke atas dan kemudian sinar kemerahan muncul—kuasanya kembali aktif dan Laksamana Tarung sadar tenaganya lebih besar. Ia kemudian bersiap.

"KUASA TARIKAN METAL!"

Sama seperti tadi, semua reruntuhan logam-logam konduktor yang ada di lantai dan di dinding mulai tertarik masuk ke dalam pusaran magnetnya. Logam-logam itu berputar sangat kencang seperti tornado raksasa—Laksamana Tarung waspada dan bersiap. Tiba-tiba tornado itu malah mengarah ke Nut dan timnya. Laksamana Tarung dengan sigap menghadang serangan Vargoba untuk melindungi Nut serta timnya.

Tornado itu akhirnya datang dengan huru-hara serangan yang cukup merepotkan Laksamana Tarung. Dengan cekatan ia menghajar tiap logam yang hendak menyerang Nut dan timnya—logam-logam itu banyak sekali terdiri dari pipa-pipa besi, lempengan-lempengan metal konduktor, alat-alat berat dan tiang-tiang penyangga Stasiun Sunnova. Begitu banyaknya logam-logam itu, Laksamana Tarung baru sadar Vargoba sudah tidak ada di hadapannya, tapi kapten licik itu sudah menangkap Nut selama ia lengah.

Vargoba tampak puas. Di tangan kirinya ia mencengkram bahu Nut dan di tangan kanannya ia menyandera tiga anggota tim teknisi yang lain. Laksamana Tarung marah.

"Berani kau kesini akan kupecahkan batok kepala mereka," ancam Vargoba.

"Lak-Laksamana," isak seorang tim teknisi, ketakutan.

"Memang pantas kau menjadi bajak angkasa, cocok dengan tabiatmu," ludah Laksamana Tarung.

"Oh, jangan berkata demikian sahabat lamaku," ejek Vargoba. "Jika mereka sangat berharga, nah aku kembalikan!"

Vargoba tiba-tiba melempar tiga orang teknisi di tangan kanannya. Laksamana Tarung dengan sigap menangkap ketiga teknisi itu, namun karena lengah, ia malah dihantam tenaga penuh oleh Vargoba. Laksamana Tarung terlontar jauh dan menabrak dinding besi hingga dinding itu berlubang dan menembus ke ruangan yang lain—saking kuatnya tenaga penuh Vargoba, Laksamana Tarung hingga menabrak dinding lapis kedua sampai hancur dan akhirnya ia terlempar ke angkasa bebas.

Akibat terciptanya lubang besar di dinding Sunnova, pasokan oksigen mulai menderu keluar menciptakan hisapan kuat ke arah angkasa lepas. Ketiga teknisi teman Nut ikut terhisap dan terlempar ke luar angkasa sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan mereka akan menemui ajalnya di sana. Beberapa logam cukup berat ikut terhisap keluar juga, bersamaan dengan prajurit-prajurit Vargoba sendiri yang ikut terhempas keluar Sunnova. Vargoba sendiri cukup tangguh untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan hisapan kuat akibat melesaknya oksigen keluar angkasa itu. Kapsul besar berisi Stealthbot dan Bellbot ikut juga terbang dan terhisap, namun berhasil Vargoba tangkap dengan kuasa magnetnya. Ia lalu tersenyum puas dan menoleh ke arah Nut yang masih ia cengkram di tangan kirinya.

"Nah, makhluk kerdil, kau bisa antarkan aku ke TAPOPS dan dapatkan semua _power sphera_ ," kata Vargoba, tenang. "Atau kau bisa tetap di sini dan melihat semua teman-temanmu aku habisi satu per satu sebelum kau kuhabisi. Pilih _power sphera_ atau nyawa teman-temanmu?"

Nut menangis sedih, air matanya lenyap bersamaan dengan deru angin oksigen yang terus terkuras habis keluar lubang. Dengan hati berat, ia kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah, aku akan tunjukkan dimana TAPOPS..."

Tawa Vargoba terdengar menggelegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stasiun TAPOPS**

Boboiboy terjaga dan ia menoleh ke arah samping. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.45 a.m, waktu bumi. Ochobot masih "tidur" di tempatnya, lampunya berkedip perlahan.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, remaja itu bangkit dan berjalan terseret-seret ke westafel. Kaus putih polosnya tampak agak lembab karena keringat, rambut cokelatnya berantakan karena tidur tak nyenyaknya. Ia bertumpu pada keramik dingin itu dan kemudian menatap ke cermin.

Cermin itu agak retak sedikit, membuat bayangan wajahnya menjadi dua. Dari bayangan itu, Boboiboy dapat melihat dua wajah yang sama namun ekspresi mereka berbeda. Satu adalah wajahnya sendiri, satu adalah wajah orang lain yang meminjam wajahnya. Wajah yang lain itu tampak menatapnya, seolah menunggu. Ia kenal raut itu—raut yang serupa dengan Halilintar namun penuh kesombongan daripada amarah layaknya Halilintar.

Boboiboy menghela nafas. Ia mulai gila dengan kuasanya ini, yang sering mengacau isi kepalanya. Terkadang ia seperti ingin membentak siapapun setelah berubah menjadi Halilintar. Terkadang ia seperti ingin tertawa sepuas hati setelah menjadi Angin atau Taufan. Terkadang ia menjadi sangat sensitif dan cermat setelah berubah menjadi Tanah. Ochobot berkata itu wajar selama Boboiboy terus ia pantau agar tidak menjadi hilang akal dan salah satu elemen menguasai pikirannya, atau malah merebut tubuhnya sendiri. Boboiboy merinding. Ia merasa tiba-tiba saja ketujuh persona kuasa elemental itu menggerayangi otak dan kesadarannya, hendak hidup juga dan hendak memiliki tubuh sendiri daripada terus "menumpang" pada manusia lemah.

Boboiboy beranjak dari westafel, bersiap hendak tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada keberadaan yang sangat familiar namun sangat asing di belakangnya. Boboiboy berbalik dan ia terkejut mendapati dirinya sendiri di sana, namun sosok serupa dirinya itu memakai atribut elemen serba putih. Boboiboy pikir ini kuasa Cahaya yang selama ini ia kejar dan cari.

"Selalu ada harganya," kata Cahaya. Wajahnya mengeras, Boboiboy merasa ngeri melihat sosok asing memakai wajahnya sedingin itu.

"Harga apa?"

"Harga untuk kekuatan besar, bocah."

Setelah Cahaya mengatakan itu, muncul percikan kembang api membakar seluruh baju Cahaya. Dari bekas bakaran itu, Cahaya perlahan berubah menjadi Solar—elemen itu begitu terang, cemerlang dan memesona, menjanjikan hal-hal yang luar biasa. Boboiboy terkesima melihatnya, ia bisa merasakan kekuatan besar menguar panas dari tubuh Solar. Panasnya sebuah bintang Betelgeuse dan benderang melebihi matahari.

Solar menyeringai melihat ekspresi terkesima Boboiboy. Ia kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung menyentuh pipi Boboiboy—Boboiboy merasa telapak tangan Solar hangat, berdenyut panas di pipinya.

"Apa kau tahu apa harga kekuatan kami, kuasamu sendiri?" tanya Solar. Matanya yang keperakan memandang tajam ke arah manusia itu. Boboiboy menggeleng.

"Apa harganya?"

"Penderitaanmu."

Boboiboy tersentak. Ia kemudian menepis tangan Solar dari pipinya. Solar tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau pikir kekuatan besar akan datang percuma? Semakin besar penderitaan dan rasa sakitmu, semakin besar pula kekuatannya," kata Solar. Boboiboy mundur ke belakang, menghindari Solar—namun ia tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya seseorang. Boboiboy berbalik dan melihat elemen Halilintar yang tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pikir setelah memakai kekuatan kami, kami tidak akan menagihnya dan kau bisa seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh kami melakukan semua perintahmu?" tanya Halilintar. Boboiboy menghindari elemen kilat merah itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A-apa mau kalian?"

"Mau kami?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara lain muncul. Boboiboy menoleh dan melihat Taufan di dekat tempat tidur, duduk dekat Gopal. "Apa ya, mau kami?" tanya Taufan dengan senyum jahil.

"Kami mau tubuhmu!" jawab dua suara lain berbarengan. Boboiboy melihat Blaze dan Thorn berjalan mendekatinya, wajah-wajah kekanakan mereka tampak dingin. Boboiboy semakin ketakutan.

"Tubuhku? Kenapa kalian mau tubuhku?"

"Agar kita hidup kembali," jawab suara satunya. Boboiboy memalingkan kepalanya dan melihat Gempa serta Ice berjalan juga mendekatinya. "Kami sudah terlalu lama terkurung dalam jam kuasa terkutuk itu, kami sudah terlalu lama terkurung dalam Ochobot!" kata Gempa. Mata emasnya tampak berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kau memperbudak makhluk yang bernyawa, Boboiboy. Kau pendosa. Kau tidak sebaik yang kau sangka," kata Ice, matanya tampak seperti badai yang mengamuk—dingin dan ganas.

Ketujuh elemen itu kemudian berdiri mengelilingi Boboiboy, mengepungnya. Boboiboy tak pernah merasa setakut itu dalam hidupnya, ia berharap semuanya hanya halusinasi belaka. Boboiboy ingat Ochobot pernah berkata kalau 7 kuasa elemental berasal dari 7 _power sphera_ yang berbeda-beda, itu menjelaskan kenapa setiap elemen memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda juga seperti Angin yang periang dan Api yang kekanakan. Mungkinkan ketujuh _power sphera_ itu disegel paksa ke dalam Ochobot? Apa tujuannya? Kenapa? Apakah mereka bertujuh benar-benar makhluk bernyawa yang disiksa?

"Lepaskan kami!" jerit Blaze dan Taufan. "Kau tak pantas!"

"Beraninya kau menikmati kebebasan tapi kau memenjarakan kami!" tuding Halilintar.

"Nama saja penyelamat bumi," cibir Solar.

"Eksploitasi, sama saja seperti Bora Ra dan penjahat lain," ujar Ice.

Riuh ramai suara-suara ketujuh elemen mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan tentang dirinya dan teman-temannya. Boboiboy kemudian memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, berharap suara-suara mereka tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia tidak mau mendengar bagaimana Halilintar akan mencelakai Yaya dan Ying nanti, ia tak mau mendengar bagaimana Solar akan mencelakai Ochobot, ia tak mau mendengar—

"Boboiboy," panggil sebuah suara lain. Suara hangat itu tiba-tiba memecah semua suara-suara tujuh elemen tersebut. Boboiboy membuka mata dan melihat ketujuh sosok elemental sudah sirna, menghilang tanpa bekas digantikan sosok Tok Aba yang tersenyum ramah berdiri di depannya.

"Cucuku sudah besar. Bangganya Atok memiliki cucu seperti ini," katanya. Tok Aba kemudian menepuk kepala Boboiboy dengan lembut, Boboiboy tiba-tiba merasakan rindu yang amat sangat pada kakek, bapak sekaligus penasihatnya ini.

"Atok," seru Boboiboy. Ia kemudian memeluk pria tua itu, kedamaian mulai menyerapi setiap kalbunya. Ia merasa aman, seperti berlindung di dalam rumah yang hangat ketika badai menerjang.

Tanpa sengaja, dari sisi matanya, Boboiboy menengok ke cermin dan melihat tujuh wajah-wajah asing dengan ekspresi mati. Ia merinding ngeri.

"Boboiboy, bangun! Bahaya!" teriak sebuah suara lain, mengejutkan remaja tersebut. Sontak Boboiboy membuka matanya dan baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi Ochobot mengguncang-guncang bahunya, berusaha membangunkannya. Rupanya hanya mimpi saja semua itu. Boboiboy terduduk di ranjangnya dengan lega. Syukurlah bukan kenyataan.

"Ada apa Ochobot, malam-malam begini?"

Ochobot tampak panik sekaligus takut. Ia kemudian mengutarakan sesuatu yang cukup mengerikan.

"Radar TAPOPS mendeteksi kedatangan kapal angkasa asing! Vargoba dan armadanya sudah tiba, Boboiboy!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ledakan besar menggetarkan dinding-dinding kamar mereka. Gopal sampai terbangun dan berteriak panik. Bunyi sirene alarm meraung-raung seperti prolog ke sebuah hukuman mati, bunyinya membuat seluruh darah dalam tubuh Boboiboy terasa beku. Mimpi buruk sesungguhnya telah tiba dan kali ini ia takkan bisa terbangun.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy mengingat nada sinis Solar dan berpikir betapa benarnya perkataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

Terimakasih kepada reviewer chapter lalu yaitu

 **Shaby-chan – Fanlady – kurohimeNoir – Raisya Azzahra – Harukaze Kagura** semua saran dan masukan sudah saya terima dan bagi kak Noir yang koreksi cara penulisan, terimakasih juga, dah saya perbaiki kok UwU maklum lagi teler micin abis ngetiknya tadi.

Silakan bila ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran, dan sebagainya! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yang mudahan gak begitu lama hahaha


	3. Episode 23 Bag III - Rayuan Cahaya

**Sebelumnya** : Kaizo selamat dari serangan maut Vargoba namun ia terluka parah. Vargoba meluluh-lantakkan Stasiun Sunnova dan menyandera Nut agar memberitahu dimana Stasiun TAPOPS. Sementara itu BoBoiBoy mengalami krisis jam kuasanya dan menemui dirinya dicaci oleh ketujuh kuasa elementalnya, bersamaan dengan itu pula Stasiun TAPOPS diserang...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 23**

 **Ancaman Armada Bag. III**

 **.**

 **Chapter III : Rayuan Cahaya**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy pikir mungkin sudah masanya ia memejamkan mata dan tidur. Sudah larut.

Tapi ketika ia lelap, ia melihat wajah yang sama dengannya menyeringai, berbalut dalam cahaya terang yang hangat tapi tidak memberikan rasa aman. Boboiboy tahu itu bukanlah dirinya tapi "itu" berupa dan bertingkah layaknya dia. Ada firasat tidak nyaman saat melihat Solar dalam bayangan mimpi, seolah ia menunggu untuk menyerangnya. Boboiboy tak tahu bagaimana menanganinya—apakah bisa manusia tanpa kuasa dapat menahan panasnya matahari?

Solar adalah kuasa paling kuat yang ia miliki, jauh lebih kuat daripada Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa digabungkan. Solar lebih cepat daripada Halilintar, bisa menangkis semua serangan Taufan, dan bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan pelindung kokoh Gempa. Kekuatan sebuah bintang bisa menghancurkan petir, angin, tanah dan semuanya. Bagi Boboiboy, kuasa Solar masih sangat misterius dan seolah menyimpan petaka besar. Mendapatinya membangkitkan rasa takjub namun juga rasa takut bila matahari itu meledak dan menghanguskan dunianya. Solar takkan memberinya ampun, itu tidak dalam sifatnya. Biar ia terlihat menawan dan memukau, Boboiboy tidak terkecoh olehnya dan merasakan ada hal mengerikan terjadi nanti.

Awalnya ia dan Ochobot begitu antusias untuk mendapatkan kuasa Cahaya dan Solar, namun setelah menemui manifestasi Solar pada mimpi, Boboiboy tak yakin ia mau terus menggali kuasa terhebat itu. Sekarang jam kuasa yang selalu menempel di pergelangan tangannya terasa panas dan tak nyaman. Mimpi itu seolah prolog pada bencana baru.

Kakeknya berkata mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur. Mimpi adalah benang tipis awan di langit subuh, akan musnah bersamaan dengan siang yang menjelang. Namun ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi, ini adalah cara "mereka" menyeretnya masuk ke dimensi jam kuasa dan mengintimidasinya. Mereka menarik-narik alam sadarnya agar terperangkap dalam dimensi asing yang ia tak memiliki pengetahuan untuk itu. Boboiboy takut alam sadarnya akan terperangkap selamanya di dimensi dalam jam kuasa, sementara tubuhnya diambil alih oleh ketujuh persona itu. Lagipula apa yang menghalangi mereka?

Ini berbeda ketika dengan Halilintar muncul pertama kali—seperti badai petir diikuti tornado, Halilintar menjanjikan kekuatan yang besar lagi mudah. Boboiboy bisa berdamai dengan Halilintar meski agak sulit. Halilintar yang keras hati mengizinkan Boboiboy meminjam kuasanya. Tapi Solar seperti terlalu licik untuk dimanipulasi dan diajak kerja sama. Solar seolah mengadu domba Boboiboy dan keenam elemen yang lain. Sebelumnya keenam elemen tak pernah menyerang Boboiboy secara psikologis, mereka diam saja. Baginya, Solar seakan kanker dalam tubuh, perlahan menghisap kesadaran dan kewarasannya. Ia takut ia akan menjadi gila jika terus-menerus adu tarik dengan Solar dan keenam elemen lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang terlonjak dari kursinya saat terdengar bunyi ledakan berderak-derak dan gempa kecil melemparnya dari tempat duduknya. Sedetik kemudian, bunyi sirene meraung-raung di penjuru TAPOPS dan suara langkah-langkah kaki prajurit berderap layaknya kuda perang berlari kencang. Jantung Fang berdetak cepat sekali dan adrenalin terpompa deras ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia harus menghubungi Sai dan Shielda.

Belum sempat Fang mengetuk jam komunikasinya, tiba-tiba sudah ada transmisi masuk. Fang segera menerimanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sirenenya berbunyi?"

"Ada serangan di sisi timur TAPOPS, tepat di _hanger_ ," jawab Shielda.

"Itu mustahil, kita ada 3 lapis _protective shields!"_

"Jelas sekali tak mustahil kalau pelindungnya sudah hancur 'kan?" celetuk Sai, sarkatis. Fang mengabaikannya.

"Ada dugaan siapa dalangnya?"

"Masih belum tahu, masih terus kami selidiki."

"Baiklah. Aktifkan Kode Merah, sekarang!" seru Fang sambil berlari keluar kamar.

"Baik."

Transmisi terputus. Fang berlari sekencang ia bisa di koridor—tangannya menekan sebuah tombol di ikat pinggangnya dan sedetik kemudian seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi oleh baju tempur ringan standar militer antariksa. Tak mungkin ia pergi bertarung dengan bajunya yang biasa, tidak praktikal dan berbahaya.

Fang terus memikirkan serangan tingkat Kode Merah ini. Kode Merah biasanya pada situasi sangat genting karena bagian Timur itu tempat brankas _power sphera_ diamankan dan pusat gravitasi. Entah musuh mana yang berhasil menembak tiga layer pelindung lalu dengan sengaja mengarahkan tembakan ke bagian yang sensitif dan vital. Meski begitu, mereka masih beruntung bukan bagian Selatan yang diserang, tempat _resevoir_ oksigen terbesar dengan sumbangan 70%. Habislah kalau bagian itu hancur, mereka semua bisa mati sesak nafas.

Fang akhirnya sampai di pintu _hanger_ Timur. Kode Merah sudah dijalankan, yakni isolasi bagian yang diserang dengan menurunkan pintu-pintu besi raksasa. Pintu-pintu itu sudah tertutup sempurna, memotong akses ke brankas _power sphera_ dan sistem gravitasi. Fang bersama Sai, Shielda, Yaya, Ying dan segerombol pasukan TAPOPS sedang bergerak ke lokasi penyerangan, menghadang apapun itu yang menginvasi stasiun ini. Tubuh mereka semua sudah dilapisi baju pelindung khas TAPOPS dengan warna garis di lengan berbeda-beda.

Saat itu Fang menyadari ada yang kurang. Kemana Boboiboy, Gopal, Ochobot dan Cikgu Papa Zola, pikir Fang. Padahal hampir semua personel tempur maju ke _hanger_ dan sebagian personel lain sibuk di belakang layar untuk evakuasi _power sphera_ sesuai protokol _Hide and Seek_.

Tengah berlari cepat, Fang tiba-tiba mendapatkan transmisi masuk dari pusat keamanan. Ia membukanya.

"Lans Koperal, saya sudah mendapatkan gambar siapa penyerang kita. Kapal angkasanya mengibarkan bendera perompak "

Ada beberapa gambar yang dikirim oleh ahli keamanan. Fang membuka kiriman itu—terlihat gambar buram dari kamera pengawas menampilkan ruang _hanger_ pesawat hancur parah dengan asap mengepul, mengaburkan lensa kamera. Fang terperanjat saat ia melihat ada Vargoba di sana—bagaimana bisa Vargoba tahu lokasi TAPOPS? Bukankah Stealthbot yang ditanami pelacak tidak mereka bawa ke TAPOPS? Siapa yang memberitahu lokasi mereka?

Tak hanya kapten perompak merah itu, tampak dari gambar beberapa anak buah Vargoba menembaki pesawat-pesawat milik TAPOPS hingga rusak total, membuat mereka semua takkan bisa melarikan diri dari maut yang dibawa Vargoba. Beberapa anggota TAPOPS ada yang tak sadarkan diri di sana, entah hidup atau mati. Fang merasakan rasa takut mulai menjilati tiap jengkal dirinya. Mereka harus laporkan ini ke Komandan Koko Ci!

"Baiklah. Biarkan mereka sibuk hancurkan pesawat kita, kita jadi dapat banyak waktu untuk amankan _power sphera_. Bagaimana dengan protokol _Hide and Seek?"_

"Sudah dilaksanakan, Lans Koperal. Semua _power sphera_ telah diamankan."

"Bagus, lakukan langkah selanjutnya protokol itu dan segera laporkan situasi ini ke Komandan Koko Ci. Mintakan bantuan."

"Baik."

Protokol _Hide and Seek_ ialah sederet instruksi bila Kode Merah diaktifkan. Sesuai namanya, semua _power sphera_ akan disembunyikan dalam kapsul steril dan dimasukkan ke dalam ruang rahasia. Jika situasi mendesak, kapsul-kapsul tempat _power sphera_ itu akan meledak menghancurkan semua _power sphera_ di dalamnya beserta Stasiun TAPOPS juga. _Self-destruct_ istilahnya.

Walau dengan sederet langkah antisipasi, Fang masih cemas dengan musuh seganas Vargoba ini. Ia merasa takkan cukup hanya inisiasi protokol standar TAPOPS saja. Ia perlu saran kakaknya. Kaizo harus tahu mengenai ini, abangnya pasti marah kalau tak diberitahu jika Vargoba kemari. Vargoba terlalu kuat dan berbahaya jika mereka coba hadapi sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa Vargoba kemari? Apakah Vargoba sudah menghabisi semua tentara TAPOPS dan Tempur-A di Sunnova karenanya ia bisa kemari?

Sambil terus berlari, dengan cemas Fang menekan jam komunikasinya, menghubungi Kaizo. Tapi salurannya mati total. Aneh. Ia mencoba berkali-kali, hanya ada pesan " _signal is interrupted or corrupted_ " pada layar. Namun komunikasi dalam lingkup TAPOPS baik-baik saja. Fang pikir ini seperti kasus _bugs_ atau robot kecil pembatal sinyal yang biasa dipakai saat blokade agar pihak yang terkepung tak bisa mengirimkan pesan meminta bantuan ke dunia luar. Fang menghela nafas. Pasti Vargoba-lah yang sabotase sinyal mereka. Untungnya ahli keamanan TAPOPS akan menembaki serangga-serangga robotik ini agar sinyal kembali dan bisa menghubungi Komandan Koko Ci. Semoga saja cepat.

Tak lama berselang, Fang, Yaya, Ying, si kembar dan semua tentara siap tempur tiba di sebuah pintu besi yang tebal sekali, yang diturunkan karena isolasi Kode Merah. Semua prajurit TAPOPS berbaris rapi dengan senjata masing-masing. Fang, si kembar berperisai, Yaya dan Ying berada di garis terdepan karena mereka bertiga memiliki kuasa dan berstatus prajurit khusus. Di balik pintu raksasa itu, ada Vargoba dan anak buahnya sedang menghancurkan isi _hanger_. Sebentar lagi, si kapten besar perompak dan kroni-kroninya akan menghancurkan pintu berat ini. Fang meneguk ludah.

Tiba-tiba Boboiboy bergabung di barisan prajurit dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Fang, tapi ia tak memakai baju tempurnya. Remaja pendek itu tampak mencolok sekali dengan pakaian kasual. Ochobot tak ada bersamanya, sudah diamankan ke brankas _power sphera_ . Yaya dan Ying hanya diam saja tak menghiraukan keterlambatan Boboiboy karena sedang serius. Sai dan Shielda tak peduli. Hanya Fang sebagai pemimpin sementara TAPOPS merasa bertanggung jawab dan mendesis marah ke arah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau super sekali ya, datang bertempur tak pakai baju pelindung?"

"Aku tak bisa mengaktifkannya, rusak," jawab Boboiboy dengan nada aneh. Fang mencium ada sesuatu tak beres yang Boboiboy sembunyikan, tapi sebuah dentuman besar menghantam pintu besi, menggetarkan tempat mereka berdiri. Beberapa prajurit mengeluarkan seru keterkejutan. Ruangan kembali sunyi, tak terdengar apapun.

Kesunyian itu dipecah dengan bunyi melengking kesakitan orang yang mereka kenal.

"Haaaargh! Aaaaa!"

"I... itu seperti suara Gopal dan Cikgu Papa," bisik Yaya.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Vargoba sudah menyandera mereka!" seru Ying. Boboiboy lalu menoleh ke arah Fang.

"Buka pintu ini, Fang!"

"Vargoba bisa saja menghancurkan pintu ini tanpa masalah. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkan kita. Lagipula protokol _Hide and Seek_ belum selesai terinisiasi sempurna," kata Fang, dilema antara loyalitas dengan temannya dan kewajibannya di kesatuan militer.

"Aku tak bisa diam saja membiarkan mereka begitu. Buka pintunya Fang!" seru Boboiboy. Fang meragu.

"Ta, tapi..."

"Aaaaaargh! HAAAAAA!"

"Cepat Fang!" desak Boboiboy. Yaya dan Ying tampak tegang, entah hendak menghancurkan sendiri pintu itu atau memukul Fang.

Tiba-tiba Fang mendengar bunyi "ping" lembut dari jam komunikasinya. Inisiasi _Hide and Seek_ sudah selesai. Fang lega sekali.

"Tarik tuasnya," komando Fang pada salah satu tentara. Alien itu bergegas ke sudut ruangan, mengetik sandi pembuka pintu lalu menarik sebuah tuas besar berwarna merah. Perlahan pintu besi raksasa itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Vargoba sedang mencengkram Papa Zola dan Gopal. Segerombol prajuritnya juga berada di sana.

"Betul bukan kata sandiku?" ejek Vargoba. "Tak perlu gunakan kekerasan jika bisa baik-baik."

Boboiboy maju ke depan, darahnya terasa mendidih.

"Kembalikan mereka!" tuntutnya. Vargoba menyeringai.

"Baiklah. Nah!"

Dengan santai, Vargoba melontarkan Gopal dan Papa Zola begitu keras hingga mereka melintasi ruangan dan menabrak tumpukan alat-alat berat di sudut sana. Suara berdebam terdengar nyaring sekali. Mereka terkesiap.

"Gopal! Cikgu Papa!" seru Yaya dan Ying bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri keduanya.

"Mereka pingsan," ujar Ying. Dua orang personel medis segera memeriksa cedera kedua korban, darah mereka mulai mengalir meresapi peralatan elektronik. Menyaksikan darah orang-orang dekatnya membuat Boboiboy dilanda kekalutan dan kemarahan besar. Ia harus membalasnya!

Tapi belum sempat Boboiboy membalas selepas insiden itu, dengan tanpa jeda Vargoba melakukan hal tak terduga lagi. Ia memberikan gestur pada salah satu prajuritnya dan prajurit itu menyeret seseorang yang familiar. Semua yang hadir terperanjat. Itu Nut!

"Nah, ambillah bonusnya," kata Vargoba sambil melempar Nut ke arah yang berlawanan. Teknisi alien itu menabrak dinding dengan keras lalu merosot jatuh ke bawah. Ia pingsan seketika. Darah birunya terpercik kemana-mana, terutama dinding Stasiun TAPOPS. Menyaksikan kebengisan itu, Boboiboy kian geram, seluruh otot di tubuhnya menegang.

"Kau ini sudah melampaui batas!"

"Melampaui batas?" ulang Vargoba. "KAU YANG MELAMPAUI BATAS!"

Suara auman itu memekakkan telinga siapa saja di ruangan tersebut hingga menciptakan tremor kecil di dinding. Mereka semua menutup mata dan telinga mereka rapat-rapat. Tentara TAPOPS garis terdepan harus mundur beberapa langkah karena teriakan dahsyat itu.

"Kau datang ke tempat aku tanpa izin, mencuri Stealthbot-ku dan kau bilang aku melampaui batas?" balas Vargoba. Ia berjalan maju, mendekat. "Tapi aku maafkan. Berkat ulah kalian, aku bisa datang ke sini, tempat _power sphera_."

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangan, ia maju beberapa langkah. Mata predator Vargoba dengan malas mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"Salah besar kalau kau pikir bisa mengambil semua _power sphera_ begitu saja," ujar Boboiboy. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dari Vargoba, beradu pandang dengan kapten perompak itu. Vargoba meringis.

"Aku tak peduli dengan semua _power sphera_ kalian," kata si kapten perompak. "Aku hanya peduli dengan _power sphera_ kuning dengan kekuatan teleportasi itu."

"Ochobot?" ujar Boboiboy.

"Mau apa kau dengan Ochobot?" tanya Fang.

"Bukankah kau sudah rampas Stasiun Sunnova? Itu 'kan tujuan kau?" tanya Shielda. Vargoba melirikkan mata birunya ke arah si kembar berperisai.

"Tujuan awalku memang kekayaan dari membajak Sunnova. Tapi setelah tahu kuasa teleportasi itu aku berubah pikiran," katanya. "Dengan teleportasi, aku bisa kemanapun memperluas daerah kekuasaanku dan dengan mudah lari dari kejaran Militer Angkasa. Aku tak peduli banyak armadaku dihancurkan di Sunnova oleh Laksamana dan Kapten kalian itu asal Ochobot ada di tanganku."

"Serakah sekali kau ini," ujar Sai. Vargoba tersenyum lebar.

"Benar. Serakah dan kejam!" ujarnya. Kedua kepalan tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Melihat gestur berbahaya itu, semua prajurit Vargoba langsung melarikan diri dengan tergesa sekali, tahu Vargoba takkan peduli dengan nasib tentara rendahan saat mengeluarkan kuasanya. Melihat ketakutan mereka, Fang seperti merasakan aura dingin meniup kulitnya. 98% Stasiun TAPOPS memang terbuat dari logam, menyebabkan Vargoba dalam keuntungan besar. Medan ini sangat menyulitkan mereka.

Segera setelah Vargoba mengangkat tangannya, cahaya merah berkumpul. Fang berteriak.

"Semuanya! Kalian kejar bajak angkasa yang lari, Vargoba biar kami tangani!" seru Fang ke semua prajurit TAPOPS. Mereka dengan lega menjawab.

"Baik Lans Koperal!"

Mereka berderap lari mengejar tentara Vargoba. Tepat sedetik setelah aba-aba itu, Vargoba mengeluarkan kuasanya.

"Kuasa Tarikan Magnet!"

Pipa-pipa, lempengan-lempengan dan semua bahan logam tercabut dari tempatnya, jumlah mereka banyak sekali dan membentuk putaran seperti gasing raksasa. Fang, Yaya dan Ying bersiaga—terutama Ying. Sai dan Shielda hampir saja ikut tertarik masuk ke dalam pusaran magnetik akibat baju zirah besi mereka— tapi si kembar segera menanggalkan baju perisai mereka, menyisakan baju katun berwarna hitam dan hijau. Baju-baju zirah mereka terbang ditarik magnet, tapi kedua perisai mereka tidak ikut ditarik karena ditempa dari sisik naga, bukan logam.

Sementara itu, tanpa menunggu Boboiboy langsung mengaktifkan jam kuasanya.

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

Muncullah tiga perubahan elemen, yaitu Petir, Air dan Api. Vargoba kemudian melontarkan serangannya itu pada mereka—ratusan logam-logam terbang melesat siap menumbuk dan menikam siapa saja. Ying segera mengaktifkan kuasanya.

"Kuasa Slow-Mo!"

Ratusan benda logam berbagai ukuran terbang melambat ke arah mereka akibat kuasa manipulasi waktu miliknya. Ying kemudian berteriak kepada Yaya.

"Giliran kau, Yaya!"

"Graviti Pemberat!"

Sebagian benda logam itu jatuh ke bawah karena tarikan kuasa gravitasi. Sebagian yang lain dibereskan oleh si kembar perisai.

"Lemparan Topi Zig-Zag!"/"Lantun Semula!"

Semua serangan Vargoba berhasil dilumpuhkan maka Vargoba nencabut dua besi tebal seberat dua ton dari pintu isolasi. Tanpa diduga si kapten perompak, Fang dan tiga pecahan elemental muncul dari belakang—wajah-wajah manis mereka tampak beringas sekali melancarkan serangan serentak.

"Tumbukan Bayang!"/"Tetakan Pedang Petir!"/"Tumbukan Berapi!"/"Jet Air!"

"Hyaaaah!" seru mereka berempat. Serangan _combo_ itu menghentak Vargoba tanpa ampun. Vargoba terhempas cukup jauh dan menabrak dinding TAPOPS hingga berceruk dalam. Belum usai keterkejutan Vargoba dihantam oleh empat serangan gabungan, Yaya dan Ying melesat maju dengan mengerahkan semua tenaga jam kuasa mereka.

"Seratus Tumbukan Padu!"/"Seribu Tendangan Laju!"

Selama beberapa detik Yaya dan Ying menghujani Vargoba dengan tendangan dan tinjuan tanpa henti. Frekuensi serangan mereka begitu intensif sampai tak memberikan celah untuk bernafas bagi si musuh. Dinding logam itu hingga berlubang tak kuat menahan serangan fatal yang bertubi-tubi. Bunyi besi dihajar berkali-kali terdengar menggema dan sangat berisik, seolah ada yang menggedor-gedor seisi stasiun ini. Serangan padu Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa bertahan 4 detik tapi sangat kuat dan tanpa jeda.

"Hyaaah!" Yaya dan Ying akhirnya melancarkan pukulan terakhir. Terdengar bunyi debam kencang dan suasana kembali sunyi. Mereka melihat Vargoba penuh luka dan tak sadarkan diri di dasar ceruk. Serangan paduan Yaya dan Ying menciptakan lubang menganga pada dinding.

Yaya dan Ying terengah-engah di tepi ceruk itu, wajah mereka lega sekali. Boboiboy, Fang, Sai dan Shielda menatap area rusak parah itu, seolah ada meteor yang menubruk TAPOPS. Bahkan Vargoba tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sudah selesaikah...?" gumam Sai.

"Hebat," ujar ketiga Boboiboy, takjub baru pertama kali melihat dua teman perempuannya bisa cukup brutal. Bahkan Vargoba saja tak bisa tahan serangan mereka.

"Kita sudah menang," kata Ying sambil terduduk letih. Ia membuka kacamatanya dan mengusap peluhnya. Yaya tersenyum lebar, nafasnya masih tak beratur.

"Iya, syukurlah Vargoba sudah kalah."

"Wah, terbaik!" puji Boboiboy Api kepada kedua rekannya itu.

Dua ton besi raksasa tiba-tiba terbang menabrak kedua gadis tersebut. Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat dan tak disangka-sangka hingga ketiga pecahan Boboiboy, Fang, Sai dan Shielda tak sempat bereaksi. Yaya dan Ying terlempar seperti dua boneka dan membentur dinding dengan bunyi berdentang ribut, menyisakan cekung menganga. Keduanya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Yaya! Ying!" seru Fang. Tiga Boboiboy menatap horor ke arah dua tubuh yang mulai dibasahi darah itu.

Sementara itu dari arah berlainan, Vargoba kembali berdiri. Tubuhnya dihiasi banyak bekas luka tetapi ia menyeringai gembira. Tangannya berpendar kemerahan, dua besi raksasa itu mengambang di udara seol. Ketiga pecahan Boboiboy geram, disusul Fang, Sai dan Shielda.

"Beraninya! Tumbukan berapi!"/"Tetakan Pedang Petir!"

"Hyaaaaaa!"

Melihat Petir dan Api menerjang maju, Vargoba menepukkan kedua tangannya—seketika itu dua logam raksasa tersebut menumbuk Petir dan Api sampai keduanya terlempar lalu menabrak Air dan Sai. Mereka berempat terseret sejauh beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya membentur dinding dengan bunyi debam keras. Boboiboy kehilangan perubahan elementalnya dan kembali ke wujud semula sambil terbaring kesakitan, separuh wajahnya berdarah dan agak terkelupas akibat terseret. Tak jauh darinya tampak Sai yang berusaha bangkit dengan pelipis berdarah, bajunya sobek dan lengan kirinya cedera. Fang berlari mendekati mereka berdua tapi Shielda bertahan di tempatnya.

"Stasiun ini akan menjadi liang kubur kalian semua," ujar Vargoba. Ia menoleh ke arah Shielda. Tangannya mulai berpendar semerah delima, tanda ia mengeluarkan kuasanya. Shielda memegang erat perisainya.

"Kuasa Magnet!"

Mengetahui Vargoba memiliki dua potong besi raksasa diluncurkan padanya, Shielda merunduk untuk menghindar. Meleset. Vargoba kembali mengayunkan dua benda berat itu, tapi berhasil Shielda hindari. Gadis bertudung itu lalu menghantamkan perisainya ke lantai.

"Hyaaah!"

Gelombang kejut dari perisainya menghancurkan lantai dan memukul Vargoba mundur tapi hanya sesaat saja. Tahu Shielda refleknya bagus, Vargoba lalu mengayunkan tangannya—sekejap kemudian besi-besi panjang dari atap rontok semua. Vargoba lalu mengirimkannya pada Shielda dalam kecepatan berbahaya—besi-besi itu seolah jarum-jarum yang siap menusuk siapapun yang berada di areanya. Shielda takkan bisa menghindari semuanya, maka gadis itu bersiap dengan perisainya. Ia bertekad harus memberi waktu kepada Sai dan Boboiboy agar pulih dan agar personel medis bisa membawa Yaya dan Ying ke ruang perawatan sebelum terlambat.

Shielda berlutut ke bawah dan memancangkan perisainya kuat-kuat. Perisai Shielda kokoh diterpa hujaman lembing-lembing itu, berhasil melindungi dirinya walau tangannya terasa sakit menahan kuasa Vargoba yang ganas. Hujamannya bertubi-tubi hingga Shielda hampir terjerembab ke belakang tapi ia keras kepala dan terus bertahan.

Karena terlindung dalam perisai seolah cangkang kerang, Shielda tak melihat sepotong logam sebesar bus sekolah terbang cepat ke arahnya. Sai terperanjat melihat bahaya tersebut. Ia melemparkan senjatanya.

"Lemparan Topi Perisai!"

Topi Perisai milik Sai dengan cepat memotong besi tebal itu seperti pisau pada kue tart. Logam besar itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan jatuh tepat di samping Shielda. Shielda agak terkejut dengan maut yang hampir menjumpainya, ia lalu menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Tampak dari jauh Sai berdiri menahan nyeri dengan roman wajah lega melihat adiknya selamat.

Namun Vargoba murka. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Tarikan Magnet!"

Tanpa disangka, Vargoba mengupas lantai logam Stasiun TAPOPS yang mereka pijak dengan kuasa magnetnya, seolah karpet besar yang digulung. Akibatnya mereka semua kehilangan keseimbangan, tak ada yang menyangka Vargoba cukup kreatif.

"Pegangan semua!" seru Boboiboy. Mereka berempat serempak melompat menghindari gulungan lantai itu, hampir saja mereka ikut terseret. Hilang alas pijakan mereka, lantas mereka memijakkan kaki pada apa saja. Cukup sulit menjaga keseimbangan karena setelah lempengan lantai digulung habis, hanya tersisa besi-besi penyangga dan kabel-kabel besar. Mencium rencana tak bagus dari Vargoba, Boboiboy mengaktifkan kuasanya.

"Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

Hadirlah kuasa Tanah, Petir dan Api. Mereka berlari maju seraya menjaga keseimbangan pada bidang tak rata. Melihat tiga kembar elemental itu sudah duluan, Fang menoleh ke arah Sai dan Shielda.

"Ayo, kita juga!" ajak Fang. "Elang Bayang!

"Baik!"

Mereka berenam berpencar dan mengepung Vargoba dari segala arah. Mereka tahu Vargoba hanya bisa dikalahkan dengan serangan berganda mereka berenam secara serentak. Petir dan Api lebih dahulu maju dan meluncurkan jurus mereka. Tanah menghantamkan tinjunya ke tempatnya berpijak. Ketiga elemen itu mengeluarkan serangan secara serempak bersamaan dengan serangan Fang, Sai dan Shielda.

"Tanah Tinggi! Bertubi-tubi!"/"Balingan Pedang Petir!"/"Bebola Api! Bertalu-talu!"

"Cakaran Elang Bayang!"/ "Lemparan Zig-Zag Topi Perisai!"/"Pantulan Perisai!"

Vargoba membuat kokon pelindung dari semua serangan itu—biarlah anak-anak tikus bermain dulu, pikirnya. Petir dengan tanpa ampun mengayunkan pedang kembarnya, memotong banyak potongan besi yang melindungi Vargoba. Api terus meninju kokon pelindung Vargoba hingga tercipta bara api, Tanah tanpa henti melancarkan bebatuan besar menggempur kokon pelindung itu. Di sisi lain, Elang Bayang mengorek dan mematuk potongan logam sampai remuk, disusul duo kembar dengan jurus perisai mereka. Sai terus-menerus menghantamkan Topi Perisainya hingga banyak logam-logam hancur, Shielda tanpa henti memukulkan perisainya pada kokon magnet tersebut. Dengan pasti logam-logam itu berkurang karena gedoran serangan tak habis-habis dari banyak arah.

"Hyah! Hyah!" seru Petir dan Api saat bombardir pertahanan Vargoba, tiap logam berhasil mereka hancurkan namun seperti tak habis-habis. Karena tak hanya logam biasa yang dicabut Vargoba, ada pula material logam khusus pada struktur bangunan TAPOPS yang anti-serangan, semakin mempersulit usaha mereka semua. Tanah sendiri sudah mulai kelelahan mengeluarkan kuasanya tanpa jeda, karena sulitnya meruntuhkan kokon Vargoba. Tanah akhirnya harus berhenti karena keterbatasan durasi kuasa yang bisa ia keluarkan tanpa membahayakan. Elang Bayang, gedoran Topi Perisai dan Perisai Shielda sama saja—walaupun serangan mereka berenam bisa menghancurkan kokon Vargoba, kokon ini juga memuat material logam tahan serangan kuasa meski tak banyak. Vargoba tahu betul itu, ia sengaja membiarkan mereka berenam menghabiskan tenaga—dan saat kokon itu mulai menipis drastis barulah ia balik menyerang.

"Sudah selesai? Nah sekarang giliranku!" ujarnya. Dengan tenaga seolah tak pernah habis, Vargoba lalu membuat badai dari banyaknya material magnetik di lingkungannya.

"Badai Magnet!"

Pusaran itu terlalu cepat terbentuk dan areanya cukup luas hingga mereka semua langsung terperangkap pada medannya. Mereka panik.

"Astaga! Lari!" teriak Tanah. Namun terlambat.

Badai magnet itu memuat material-material besar dan berat yang bisa mematikan jika terkena sambarannya. Petir dan Api terkena pukul sebidang besi sebesar mobil lalu terlempar jauh. Api terbanting ke lantai dengan keras dan Petir tanpa sengaja menubruk Tanah sampai mereka jatuh berguling-guling di antara rangkaian kabel-kabel. Mereka bertiga terkapar kesakitan lalu lenyap menjadi satu rupa. Tampak Boboiboy kehilangan perubahan elementalnya dan meringis menahan nyeri. Kakinya terkilir dan ia tak bisa bangkit karena sekujur tubuhnya terlalu pedih. Boboiboy pikir sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah dan menusuk organ dalamnya.

Tak hanya Boboiboy, Fang, Sai dan Shielda juga tak sempat menghindari badai dadakan itu, mereka semua ikut terperangkap dalam badai magnet dan terpental terkena hajaran logam-logam besar. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terhempas dan menabrak dinding dengan bunyi berderak kencang. Vargoba tertawa di antara pusaran badai benda-benda konduktor yang mulai mereda.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Stasiun ini akan menjadi kuburan kalian," ujarnya. "Saatnya acara penutup kurasa."

Boboiboy berusaha bangkit walau sakit tapi ia tak bisa. Ia menatap ke arah Vargoba.

"Kau takkan bisa menghancurkan kami," balasnya. Jam kuasanya terasa hangat dan berdenyut, Boboiboy baru menyadari ada detak pada jam kuasanya seperti ada sesuatu hendak keluar.

Mendengar ujaran naif seorang bocah, kapten perompak itu tersenyum mengejek.

"Tentu bisa. Nah, kau diamlah di sana dan perhatikan baik-baik saat aku menghabisi kawan-kawanmu. Sabar saja, kau akan dapat giliran."

Boboiboy mulai dihinggapi rasa takut yang luar biasa tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Sekujur tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia menyaksikan dengan nafas tertahan saat Vargoba merontokkan ratusan pipa-pipa besi dari lantai dan menghujamkannya ke tubuh Fang, Sai dan Shielda. Menyadari itu, dengan refleks mereka bertiga menghindar. Pipa-pipa itu tak mengenai mereka, ratusan logam panjang malah menancap di dinding. Meski berhasil selamat dari ratusan tikaman, namun mereka bertiga malah terperangkap di antara kebun ratusan pipa besi dan ini menguntungkan Vargoba. Kapten raksasa itu dengan puas mengikat mereka bertiga dengan pipa-pipa itu dan mencengkram mereka erat-erat.

"Jangaan!" pinta Boboiboy. Vargoba semakin menjadi. Ia melilit Fang, Sai dan Shielda keras sekali seolah piton yang hendak meremukkan tulang korbannya. Boboiboy semakin tertekan saat mendengar jerit kesakitan ketiga temannya.

"Hrrrgh!" raung Sai menahan pedih. Tubuhnya seperti sedang diiris perlahan.

"Dasar perompak tak bermoral," umpat Shielda sambil menahan perih.

"Kau harus lari Boboiboy," ujar Fang, lemah. Suaranya tersedak di tenggorokannya akibat sakit yang menyiksanya. Melihat pemandangan pilu ketiga kawannya itu, Boboiboy merasa tak berdaya, tidak berguna dan ia benci perasaan ini.

"Jangan, sudah cukup biar aku saja!" pinta Boboiboy. "Jangan sakiti mereka, aku saja, aku saja," mohonnya. Vargoba tertawa keras.

"Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin aku hanya akan membunuhmu dan meninggalkan yang lain selamat?" ujar Vargoba. "Tentu saja semua kuhabisi termasuk kau. Tapi aku mau dengar jeritan putus asa kau saat tak bisa menolong mereka. Ini bagian favoritku."

"Tolong, jangan, jangan dekati mereka!" seru Boboiboy sambil menangis. Vargoba tak menggubrisnya, ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya yang berpendar merah. Jantung Boboiboy seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Kuasa Magnet Penuh!" raung Vargoba.

"AAAAA!"

"AARHH! AAAA!"

Jeritan kesakitan Fang, Sai dan Shielda memekakkan telinga seiring dengan cengkraman besi meremukkan tulang-tulang. Vargoba tertawa terbahak-bahak, suaranya mengelegar namun Boboiboy berteriak tak tahan, ia kian menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jangaan! Berhentiii!" isak Boboiboy, air matanya membanjiri pipi. Ia memalingkan wajah saat ia mendengar teriakan tertahan ketiga kawan-kawannya. Seolah sakratul maut hanya beberapa detik lagi. Ia akan gila jika ia melihat kematian ketiganya secara langsung. Ia tak mau, mau. Siapa saja, tolong...

Tiba-tiba waktu terhenti. Semua benda tak bergerak, seolah ada yang menekan tombol _pause_ di video. Boboiboy terhenyak saat menyadari kesunyian tak wajar ini, rasanya seperti ia sedang bermimpi atau masuk ke dalam zona kuasa Slow-Mo milik Ying.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Vargoba, Fang, Sai dan Shielda. Mereka tak bergerak. Wajah Vargoba membeku pada ekspresi tawa puas, wajah-wajah Fang, Sai dan Shielda membeku pada roman kesakitan dan teriakan tertahan. Boboiboy tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi?

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara familiar dari dekat. Boboiboy tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia menjumpai dirinya memakai atribut serba putih.

Kuasa Cahaya.

"Teman-temanku," kata Boboiboy lirih. "Mereka sedang perlu bantuan."

Cahaya melirik malas ke arah dimana Vargoba, Fang, Sai dan Shielda terhenti dalam waktu.

"Ya, aku bisa lihat," ujar Cahaya. "Jadi, apa kau mau memakai kuasa ini?" tawarnya. Cahaya berlutut di depan Boboiboy yang masih terbaring, seakan sedang merendahkan manusia itu.

"Tak ada yang lebih lezat daripada kekuatan besar," rayu Cahaya lagi. "Kau bisa menyelamatkan mereka dan dirimu. Tak hanya itu, kau tak mau bukan Vargoba mendapatkan Ochobot?"

Boboiboy menatap wajah itu dengan rasa panik kian membesar. Cahaya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, gunakanlah kekuatanku. Aku pinjamkan. Aku berjanji, kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini."

Boboiboy menatap lagi ke arah teman-temannya. Ia tahu Cahaya dan Solar sangat berbahaya dan beresiko, mereka juga tak stabil. Lebih daripada itu, Cahaya dan Solar seolah memiliki rencana keji yang ia sendiri tak mau ikut. Rencana hendak menumbangkan Boboiboy. Tapi ia takkan tega melihat semua teman-temannya mati padahal ia bisa melakukan sesuatu.

Boboiboy memandang tangan Cahaya yang terulur. Ia lalu meraihnya. Biarlah dirinya musnah terbakar matahari asalkan yang hancur hanya satu—hanya dirinya—bukan semuanya.

Ketika tangan mereka tergenggam, cahaya menyilaukan menyelubungi pandangan Boboiboy. Tiap jengkal tubuhnya terasa hangat, seperti sinar matahari pagi setelah badai semalam. Kekuatan baru yang menggoda menelisik di tiap pembuluh darah... sensasi ini begitu berbeda ketika ia mendapatkan kuasa elemental yang lain. Ini seperti sensasi kemenangan abadi. Seolah ia bisa mengalahkan siapapun dan apapun.

Boboiboy membuka matanya dan waktu kembali berputar. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan tak lepas dari Vargoba yang masih asyik menyiksa teman-temannya. Dengan satu tembakan dari jemarinya, sebuah sinar penghancur menerjang Vargoba sampai ia jatuh tersungkur—ada bekas terbakar pada tubuhnya. Jubahnya ikut terbakar dan memperlihatkan dua tangan ekstra milik Vargoba di punggung, sedikit mengejutkan Fang, Sai dan Shielda yang baru sadar Vargoba mempunyai empat tangan.

Di serang tiba-tiba dengan cukup menyakitkan, Vargoba menoleh penuh amarah—dan ia sedikit terkejut.

Boboiboy tersenyum tenang padanya. Ia _bercahaya_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Chapter depan kan masuk Eps. 24 Sinaran Penamat. Akan ada beberapa tokoh yang mati nanti, jadi angst. Nah memang beginilah hakikatnya jika saya tulis ulang Eps 23-24 Galaxy. Saya coba tulis se-real mungkin biar greget dan baper /dibakarmassa

Dan saya mau ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi semuanya yang mengerjakan~ Bagi yang tunggu **Pasar Pulau Rintis** ni lagi saya ketik apdetannya. Edisi ramadhan haha dan saya berencana agak manis chapternya nanti UwU

Ini ff kan parodi, jadi bagi yang sudah tonton Eps. 23 pasti sadar banyak scene yang tak saya masukkan, salah satunya yg sangat penting scene Ochobot teleportasi Stasiun TAPOPS ke Sunnova. Itu kan karena ada Nut yang bisa bantu, dan Boboiboy juga ada waktu untuk merencanakan. Di ff ini, mereka _murni gak sadar_ kalau Vargoba menyerang, tau-tau sudah ditembak ja tu TAPOPS. Oke semoga jadi clear dan menikmati ya~

Apdet saya sungguh tak bisa serajin dahulu karena saya lagi fokus ke karya orisinal, sebab saya mau kembangkan hobi nulis saya tak hanya lingkup ff saja. Silakan sapa saya di Instagram (deecarmine) atau Wattpad (Dee_Carmine)

Bila ada kritik, saran dan reaksi/tanggapan, silakan review!


	4. Episode 24 Bag I - Solar Flare

**Sebelumnya** : Vargoba menyerang Stasiun TAPOPS. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Papa Zola dan Nut terluka. Fang, Sai dan Shielda berada dalam cengkraman Vargoba hingga tiba-tiba Boboiboy mendapat kuasa Cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 24**

 **Sinaran Penamat Bag. I**

 **.**

 **Chapter IV : Solar Flare**

 **.**

 **.**

Vargoba menggeram saat menatap Boboiboy Cahaya. Tangannya terkepal, pertanda ia bersiap menyerang namun Vargoba memilih melihat lawannya bergerak duluan. Kuasa yang ini memiliki aura yang berbeda, entah apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Serangan yang tadi cukup berbeda daripada kuasa yang lain, ini seperti kuasa yang sedikit istimewa.

Sementara itu, Fang, Sai dan Shielda tercenung menatap Boboiboy dalam balutan serba putih. Cahaya adalah kuasa yang selama ini dicari Boboiboy, dan saat kuasa itu muncul di situasi seperti ini mereka merasa lega bercampur senang. Mungkin Vargoba bisa dikalahkan.

"Kuasa baru bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkan aku. Jangan berlagak, mari sini biar aku uji seberapa tahan!"

Vargoba mengirimkan beberapa peralatan berat yang ada di belakang Cahaya. Cahaya walau tak melihat, ia dapat memprediksi kalau Vargoba akan menerbangkan logam dari titik butanya, memanfaatkan elemen kejutan

Dengan ringan, Cahaya melompati dan menghindari tiap serangan—wajahnya seakan bosan dengan tantangan semudah itu. Ia tidak seperti Boboiboy, ia berbeda dengan 6 elemen kuasa yang lain. Cahaya dibekali dengan serangan paling ganas dan bersifat ahli strategi—ia bisa membaca situasi lebih baik daripada Boboiboy. Karenanya ia meremehkan Vargoba yang dianggapnya tak memiliki taktik berarti dalam bertarung, seolah tanpa tujuan dan strategi yang konkrit. Cahaya mengira serangan Vargoba yang selalu acak itu karena Vargoba tak memerlukan rencana, tenaganya terlalu besar hingga tak memerlukan strategi apapun. Ia hanya cukup menyerang secara membabi-buta maka ia akan menang, dan selama ini Vargoba selalu menang dengan cara brutal seperti itu.

Cahaya bersiap. Ia lebih cepat daripada Vargoba dan serangannya fatal namun sayangnya ia cepat letih. Karena itu ia harus bijak dalam memanfaatkan tenaganya, serang secepat mungkin dan sekeras mungkin.

"Kenapa diam saja? Takut?" ejek Vargoba. Cahaya tersenyum sinis.

"Kekuatanmu tak seberapa melawanku, Vargoba. Kau akan berakhir sampai di sini saja. Gerakan Cahaya!"

Sekejap mata Cahaya bergerak dan pindah ke belakang Vargoba. Sang kapten bajak angkasa terkejut dan menoleh, tapi pemandangan yang ia temukan justru mata Cahaya yang berkilauan dan deru serangannya.

"Tembakan Optikal Cahaya!"

Vargoba terlontar ke belakang dan ia didesak pada dinding tebal logam. Tembakan Cahaya terasa sangat panas memanggang daging dan ototnya, tercium bau asap dari kulit yang hangus terbakar akibat kekuatan membara dari matahari. Vargoba mengerang kepanasan, tapi ia bisa bertahan dan melemparkan segerombol lembing-lembing panjang ke arah Cahaya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Terpaksa, Cahaya menghentikan serangannya dan menghindar, lembing-lembing itu tertancap di dinding belakangnya. Vargoba berdiri terhuyung, ia menatap sekujur dada dan perutnya yang sudah terkelupas hangus.

Vargoba menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengeluarkan kuasanya, namun Cahaya lebih cepat menembakkan sinar penghancur. Vargoba kembali dipanggang tanpa sempat membalas serangan, ia lagi-lagi terhimpit di antara dinding logam dan dorongan dari serangan Cahaya.

Walau agak kesulitan, Vargoba mengaum lalu dengan kuasa tarikan magnetnya, ia melemparkan Fang yang diikat oleh pipa-pipa besi ke arah Cahaya untuk mengalihkan perhatian—dan rencananya berhasil. Cahaya terkejut saat melihat seorang rekannya melesat ke arahnya namun berhasil ia hindari. Fang terjatuh tersungkur, badannya membentur segerombol kabel-kabel dan saluran pipa bawah lantai. Ia meringis kesakitan dan lalu terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

"Fang!" teriak Sai dan Shielda bersamaan.

"Boboiboy lepaskan kami!" seru Shielda sambil meronta dalam pagutan besi-besi itu.

"Kami bisa bantu kau!" ujar Sai.

Cahaya memandang malas ke arah keduanya—mereka bertiga saja tak bisa membuat Vargoba cedera, tak seperti dirinya. Yang ada mereka malah merepotkan.

"Aku tak perlu bantuan kalian," ujar Cahaya, meninggalkan Sai dan Shielda dengan keheranan dan keterkejutan mereka. Itu sangat bertentangan dengan sifat Boboiboy biasanya yang mementingkan kerjasama tim.

Belum habis keterkejutan Sai dan Shielda, terdengar sebuah suara bising seperti dua logam besar dipukul keras. Mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat sebuah perisai besar dan kapak merah raksasa meluncur menuju Vargoba. Sambil menyeringai ke arah Cahaya, Vargoba menangkap perisai dan kapak itu. Keempat tangannya tampak bersiap—dua tangan di tengkuknya memegang kapak gergasi dan tangan kirinya membawa perisai sementara tangan kanannya siap untuk memanipulasi benda logam di sekelilingnya. Cahaya mengobservasi persenjataan baru itu, rupanya selama kelengahan yang hanya berselang 3 detik tersebut Vargoba sudah memanggil senjatanya dari brankas kapalnya sendiri. Ini bisa berakibat tak bagus, pikir Cahaya.

"Nah, kemari kau!" sorak Vargoba sambil mengacungkan kapaknya. Ia lari menerjang Cahaya. Dengan segera, Cahaya bersiaga. Ia menunjuk Vargoba dengan jemarinya.

"Tembakan Cahaya!"

Vargoba berlindung di balik perisainya dan tanpa diduga, serangan itu terpantul begitu mudahnya. Cahaya sedikit terkejut, namun sebelum ia melancarkan serangan selanjutnya Vargoba sudah di depannya dan mengayunkan kapak itu ke kepala Cahaya.

"Nah, rasakan!"

Cahaya melompat menghindar, kapak itu menghajar lantai besi hingga berlubang cukup dalam. Tanpa basa-basi, Vargoba lalu mencabut kapaknya melayangkannya ke arah Cahaya dengan cepat dan membabi-buta. Cahaya mengelak secepat ia bisa—kapak itu hampir melindas kepalanya tapi ia merunduk, kapak itu hampir melumat ubun-ubun kepalanya tapi Cahaya berhasil melompat ke belakang. Ia terus melompat menghindar agar menciptakan jarak dan kesempatan menggunakan kuasanya, tapi Vargoba benar-benar lawan yang alot dan dengan stamina luar biasa. Cahaya akui, ia lawan yang sulit.

"HYAAAAH!" raung Vargoba tiba-tiba menghantam Cahaya dengan perisainya. Cahaya yang tidak menyangka ada serangan, langsung terlontar beberapa meter ke belakang dan jatuh tersungkur terkena alat-alat berat—ia lupa kalau Vargoba memiliki empat tangan.

"Tamat kau bocaaaaaahhh!" gaung Vargoba dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Boboiboy!" seru Sai dan Shielda. Sayangnya mereka tak bisa bergerak karena kuatnya lilitan besi milik Vargoba. Mereka hanya bisa menonton dengan dada mencelos saat Vargoba mengayunkan kapak itu ke arah Cahaya dan menghajar sisi tubuhnya. Akibat momentum yang besar, Cahaya terguling-guling dan menabrak dinding stasiun dengan bunyi keras.

Cahaya berusaha bangkit—ia bukan manusia, ia adalah _power sphera_ yang mengambil wujud Boboiboy karena ia tak memiliki wujud asli. Ia tahan serangan yang ganas, maka ia pun berdiri dan melesat menuju Vargoba yang sudah menyeringai buas. Kedua tangan ekstra ditengkuknya memegang erat kapak raksasa itu dan bersiap meremukkan Cahaya.

"Mati kau!" rutuk Vargoba.

"Hyaaaaahhhh!" seru Cahaya dengan tinju terkepal. Ia tahu perisai Vargoba tahan terhadap serangannya, maka ia harus melakukan elemen kejut.

Beberapa milidetik sebelum mereka beradu serangan, Vargoba agak terkejut saat Cahaya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dengan cepat Vargoba berbalik namun ia terlambat, Cahaya sudah berdiri di tempat tinggi dan kali ini matanya mengeluarkan sinar lebih terang, menandakan ia menumpukan banyak tenaganya diserangan ini.

"Tembakan Optikal Cahaya!"

Cahaya menyerang bonggol Magnetbot yang ada di punggung Vargoba dalam kekuatan besar. Vargoba terhenyak lalu terhempas ke lantai akibat tekanan dari deru tembakan itu. Panasnya terasa puluhan ribu derajat Celcius, seolah matahari tengah menempel di punggungnya. Vargoba meraung kesakitan, lantai logam di sekeliling Vargoba mulai meleleh akibat panasnya sinaran Cahaya.

"Hyaaaa!" geram Cahaya, ia memutuskan untuk mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk sekali serangan ini—yang terakhir dan tanpa ampun agar Vargoba takkan bisa bangkit lagi. Mata dan kepalanya terasa seolah dihisap dan mulai terasa pening, Cahaya mengerang pelan.

Sementara itu Vargoba berteriak kepanasan, Magnetbot miliknya mulai terasa memanas seolah hendak meleleh. Kalau begini terus, ia akan kehilangan kuasanya! Vargoba menjulurkan tangannya walau terasa sangat sakit dan berat, beban dari serangan Cahaya terasa seolah ia ditimpa oleh gunung.

Sementara itu, Sai dan Shielda berhasil melepaskan diri dari ikatan pipa-pipa besi yang melilit mereka. Dengan langkah tertatih, mereka memungut lagi kedua senjata mereka yang tercecer. Mata mereka tertuju pada Vargoba yang masih terhimpit di lantai, ia terus didesak oleh serangan Cahaya namun tangannya terulur dan berpendar merah. Sai dan Shielda waspada.

Serentak beberapa alat-alat berat terbang meluncur dengan kecepatan lumayan, masing-masing seukuran mobil van. Alat-alat berat itu menyerang Cahaya yang tak sadar karena ia terlalu fokus dalam menyerang. Sai dan Shielda segera berlari secepat mereka bisa.

"Boboiboy, tiaraaaap!" jerit Sai dan Shielda bersamaan namun Cahaya tidak mendengar, ia terus menggerus Vargoba tanpa ampun. Ia tak boleh gagal.

Sai akhirnya melemparkan topi perisainya.

"Lemparan Topi Zig-Zag!"

Bak pisau panas yang membelah mentega, dengan mudah topi perisai milik Sai memotong alat-alat berat itu dan berhasil menyelamatkan Cahaya. Vargoba geram, namun di antara rasa sakit membara yang menjepitnya tanpa ampun, Vargoba bisa merasakan kuasa magnetnya mulai menghilang akibat eksposur tak henti dari panasnya serangan Cahaya—walaupun _power sphera_ Magnetbot dapat bertahan jika dicelupkan ke kawah berapi, tapi ada batas hingga berapa panas suhunya sebelum komponennya rusak. Sepertinya dengan Cahaya mengeluarkan semua energinya dalam serangan tanpa jeda ini, ketahanan Magnetbot perlahan meluntur dan mulai rusak akibat panas yang terlalu tinggi.

Dengan sisa tenaganya, Vargoba mengaktifkan mode khusus selagi Magnetbot bisa dijalankan sebelum rusak total. Mode itu berhasil terinisiasi dan mulai bereaksi pada sekelilingnya.

Sai dan Shielda tak bisa mendekat karena efek serangan Cahaya. Serangan sinar itu menciptakan hawa panas yang membuat seolah darah Sai dan Shielda mengering, bahkan mereka hampir sulit bernafas karena panasnya hawa itu—untungnya mereka bukan manusia yang pasti langsung pingsan terkena _heatstroke_. Mereka berdiri agak jauh dari sana sambil mengobservasi Vargoba, dan menyadari ada cahaya aneh pada bonggol Magnetbot yang perlahan mulai rusak itu.

"...itu..." tunjuk Sai. Shielda memicingkan mata karena silaunya sinar Cahaya.

"Itu reaksi yang aneh sebuah _power sphera_ pada daya panas," kata Shielda. "Ya ampun, jangan-jangan—"

Belum sempat mereka berkata, tiba-tiba Stasiun TAPOPS ini dilanda gempa. Goncangan yang cukup keras membuat Sai dan Shielda limbung dan memilih merunduk di lantai. Tak lama kemudian, pancaran sinar penghancur Cahaya menghilang dan Sai melihat sosok berbalut putih itu berlutut sambil mengatur nafasnya dengan wajahnya pucat. Rupanya tenaga Cahaya sudah habis dan tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan serangan apapun.

Gempa masih terus mengguncang TAPOPS hingga tiba-tiba dinding logam itu terkelupas seolah kulit hewan ternak yang disasak. Lempeng-lempeng dinding itu terbang menuju Vargoba. Tak hanya itu, apapun benda logam yang melekat pada struktur stasiun ini semuanya rontok dan terhisap ke arah Vargoba—lebih tepatnya ke arah Magnetbot. Sai dan Shielda sangat was-was sebab hal ini belum pernah terjadi, seolah Vargoba juga mengerahkan kuasa magnetnya sepenuhnya.

Vargoba berdiri dengan agak terhuyung, separuh tubuhnya tampak menghitam hangus dan asap mengepul dari punggungnya. Wajahnya tersenyum maniak, ekspresinya seolah orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia berdiri tegak walau darah merah mengalir dari luka bakarnya. Darah itu membasahi lantai, sekarang punggung, lengan dan pundaknya tampak seperti arang bercampur darah—Vargoba seperti beberapa jengkal saja dari kematian, tapi entah mengapa ia masih bisa berdiri tegak dan kini mengeluarkan kuasanya dalam skala masif.

Cahaya tak mengerti ada makhluk seperti Iblis begini. Berapa lama ia akan mati? Rutuk Cahaya sambil menopang tubuhnya. Ia sudah lemas dan letih sekali akibat serangan bertalu-talu tadi. Ia marah walau sudah menghabiskan semua tenaganya, rupanya tak cukup kuat untuk menumbangkan Vargoba.

Tanpa disadari, Cahaya memudar dan berganti menjadi Boboiboy karena Cahaya kehabisan tenaga. Boboiboy langsung ambruk membentur lantai walau ia masih sadar. Ia melihat Vargoba menatapnya dengan bengis.

"Bocah, aku belum pernah sesenang ini," ujar Vargoba. Kedua tangannya terkepal sementara kedua tangan di pundaknya memegang erat kapak raksasa. "Stasiun ini akan menjadi lubang kubur kalian semua, bersiaplah!"

Gempa semakin bergemuruh, dan kali ini kehancuran semakin nyata. Semua benda dan struktur berbahan logam terlepas dan terus hisap ke arah Vargoba. Stasiun ini dilucuti oleh Vargoba dan jika terus begini, TAPOPS akan hancur total. Sai dan Shielda bergerak.

"Sai, kau amankan Fang dan personel lain! Bawa mereka pergi dari sini dengan pesawat darurat di _hanger_ rahasia!" seru Shielda.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" protes Sai pada adik kembarnya itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cepatlah, evakuasi semua orang! Tentara kita sudah kalah di sini, saatnya mundur!"

Memang betul. Selama Vargoba bertarung dengan mereka semua, personel TAPOPS yang lain juga berusaha menumpas tentara bajak angkasa bawahan Vargoba. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka tapi yang jelas Sai harus ke sana sambil membawa Fang yang tak sadarkan diri—berapapun sisa tentara TAPOPS yang masih hidup, mereka harus mundur sekarang. Stasiun ini akan hancur digunduli oleh Vargoba.

"Baiklah, temui aku nanti!" ujar Sai sambil lari ke arah Fang. Shielda lalu menghampiri Boboiboy yang tampak sangat lelah.

"Kau larilah, biar aku buat kecohan agar Vargoba tak bisa mengejar kita. Dia terlalu kuat, kita tidak sepadan!"

"Aku tak bisa!" ujar Boboiboy. "Jika aku tak kalahkan dia, bisa saja—"

"Kau takkan bisa!" potong Shielda, marah. "Yang ada kau akan—"

Gempa berhenti bergemuruh namun kemudian terasa dua goncangan sangat keras hingga Shielda dan Boboiboy terlontar. Mereka terjatuh lalu terpisah sejauh 4 meter, setelah itu gempa serta-merta berhenti. Boboiboy dan Shielda mengangkat wajah mereka untuk menatap Vargoba dan terhenyak.

Vargoba kini diselimuti oleh baju zirah besi, tapi ada yang berbeda dengan zirah itu. Baju pelindungnya memang terbuat dari besi-besi Stasiun TAPOPS yang ia hisap, namun besi-besi besar itu dipadatkan dengan tinggi hingga menjadi jauh lebih keras daripada asal materinya. Boboiboy dan Shielda menyadari itu, sekarang situasi jauh lebih pelik.

"Kenapa bocah? Sudah lelah? Aku baru saja mau mulai," ujar Vargoba. Tangan kirinya terkepal di perisai sementara dua tangan ekstranya masih memegang kapak raksasa tersebut. Shielda mengigit bibirnya, ia menoleh pada Boboiboy.

"Kau larilah, biar aku tahan Vargoba di sini," ujarnya. Boboiboy membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan, harusnya kau yang lari!" kata Boboiboy.

"Tidak," tepis Shielda sambil tersenyum tipis. "Dibandingkan aku, kau memiliki potensi besar menjadi pahlawan hebat. Aku tak mau kau berakhir di sini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Boboiboy, Shielda berdiri seraya memegang perisainya. Ia lalu menoleh.

"Katakan pada Sai, aktifkan mode _self-destruct_ stasiun ini. Jika aku memang akan mati, akan kuseret Vargoba bersamaku."

Dengan langkah tanpa keraguan Shielda berderap maju seraya mengaktifkan kuasanya di perisai itu, meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan hati tertohok. Ia tak bisa menyaksikan satu demi satu kawannya disakiti. Tadi saat Fang dilempar saja hampir membuat Boboiboy menjerit marah namun karena ia dikuasai Cahaya maka ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya, entah mengapa begitu. Sekarang ia harus menyaksikan kawannya yang lain menjadi bulan-bulanan Vargoba lagi. Boboiboy hendak berlari namun tak bisa, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Shielda yang kian menjauh.

"Shielda, jangaaan!" teriaknya. Boboiboy lalu memaksakan diri untuk berdiri namun lututnya gemetar. Ia kembali ambruk. Sepertinya Cahaya sudah menguras habis tubuhnya tadi.

Melihat kedatangan Shielda, Vargoba hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan bersiap melayangkan kapaknya. Shielda bersiap, matanya jitu menganalisa arah serangannya.

"Nah, gadis kecil, mati kau!" seru si kapten raksasa sambil mengayunkan kapak itu ke arah Shielda. Sang gadis muda menghindar dan tanpa disangka, dengan gesit ia mencengkram tangan Vargoba dan memanjat naik. Vargoba sedikit terkejut dengan gerakan itu dan kini Shielda berada di tengkuknya, menginjak dua lengan ekstra miliknya.

Shielda mengeluarkan dua pisau kecil pada lengan kedua bajunya, dalam waktu sepersekian detik ia melihat kabel-kabel penghubung antara Magnetbot dan Vargoba dari celah kecil baju zirah di belikat. Dengan sekejap mata, Shielda menusuk putus kabel-kabel itu. Vargoba murka saat menyadari putusnya koneksi Magnetbot di punggungnya, ia tak bisa merasakan kuasa itu mengalir lagi ke tangannya.

"Kurang ajaaaaarrr!" raung Vargoba. Ia lalu meraih Shielda yang masih berdiri di pundaknya tapi dengan cepat Shielda bersalto ke belakang mengelak dari Vargoba. Boboiboy menatap pemandangan itu dengan tegang bercampur cemas.

Shielda mendarat dengan mulus, dengan sigap ia menolak dirinya di lantai dan menghantam kepala Vargoba dengan perisainya—sayangnya karena separuh wajah Vargoba ditutupi zirah maka serangan Shielda hanya membuat Vargoba oleng saja. Vargoba berhasil menyeimbangkan lagi tubuhnya maka Shielda cepat-cepat lari dari sana. Dengan penuh nafsu amarah, Vargoba mengejarnya dan mulai mengayunkan kapaknya secara membabi-buta tanpa arah. Shielda berhasil menghindar sejauh ini, sekelilingnya sudah hancur luluh-lantak akibat pukulan buas Vargoba. Satu saja terkena hantaman itu tamatlah riwayatku, pikir Shielda sedikit takut.

Sedang seru mengelakkan diri dari pukulan kapak Vargoba, Shielda melihat Boboiboy masih ada di tempat yang sama. Shielda dengan gemas berteriak.

"Lari, Boboiboy!"

"Aku tak bisa!" balas Boboiboy. Tenaganya perlahan kembali walau belum sepenuhnya. Ia berusaha berdiri meskipun tulang-tulangnya seperti hendak rontok semua.

"Pokoknya, lari saja!" seru Shielda sambil merunduk. Kapak itu meleset dan mengenai dinding hingga tersembur serpihan besi menghujani Shielda.

"Tunggu, aku akan bantu!" kata Boboiboy bersikeras. Ia bersiap mengaktifkan jam kuasanya. Shielda terbelalak.

"Jangan—urgh!"

Karena lengah, kapak Vargoba mengenai rusuk Shielda. Gadis itu terpental ke kanan, membentur lantai lalu terguling-guling. Ia tak sadarkan diri, perisainya tergeletak 3 meter dari tubuhnya. Vargoba tertawa.

"Walau kau berhasil membuatku tak bisa menggunakan kuasa, tak berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku," ujar Vargoba dengan pongahnya. Boboiboy menggeram marah.

"Jaga saja kau!" seru Boboiboy. Ia lalu mengaktifkan jam kuasanya namun terjadi sesuatu. Jam kuasa itu tak bisa digunakan karena tenaganya sudah habis. Boboiboy merasakan sensasi dingin menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, ia mulai mengerti seperti apa perasaan seseorang di ujung tanduk dan menghadapi kematian.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Vargoba. Kapten raksasa merah itu perlahan mengembangkan senyum mengerikan penuh janji. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Boboiboy yang hanya bisa mematung, kapaknya berbunyi memekik saat diseret pada lantai. Vargoba menyukai momen-momen seperti ini, yaitu detik-detik menuju kemenangan. Ia akan menikmati lezatnya tetes demi tetes dan mencium harumnya rasa takut dari tubuh lawannya. Tak terkecuali dari seorang bocah manusia yang tadi dengan congkaknya yakin akan mengalahkannya.

Boboiboy mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, seluruh darahnya terasa berhenti mengalir namun ia memaksakan diri untuk melawan walau tak seberapa. Vargoba melihat dengan puas wajah bulat ketakutan sang manusia dan ia hampir merasa sayang untuk langsung membunuhnya. Dengan serakah, Vargoba merekam ekspresi putus asa dan ketakutan Boboiboy dalam memorinya.

"Tak bisa lagi berlagak, eh? Mana suara lantangmu tadi?" ujar Vargoba. Boboiboy tak menjawab, hanya memandangi bajak angkasa kelas kakap itu semakin mendekat. Vargoba meringis-ringis.

"Teman-temanmu sudah kuselesaikan. Kau membahayakan mereka, bocah," kata Vargoba. Boboiboy tiba-tiba merasakan api amarah membakar dirinya. Ia melirik ke arah Shielda yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Ia lalu melihat percikan darah Nut di dinding dan genangan darah mengering milik Papa Zola, Gopal, Yaya serta Ying. Ia pun menyadari ada cipratan darah masih basah milik Fang tadi. Apa yang hendak ia lakukan? Semua yang ia sayangi sudah terluka, Vargoba tak bisa lagi mengancamnya dengan keselamatan mereka semua.

"Kau salah," ucap Boboiboy. "Bukan aku yang mencelakakan mereka tapi kau. Jika kau mau bermain psikologi padaku, itu sudah terlambat."

"Oke," amin Vargoba. Ia berdiri tepat di depan Boboiboy, kapaknya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. "Ada permintaan terakhir, bocah? Bukan berarti aku dengarkan."

Boboiboy mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tak menjawab, ekspresinya mendingin dalam benci. Vargoba lalu memukulkan kapak itu ke arah sang pahlawan bumi yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Mati kau bocaaah!"

Boboiboy mengelak dan kapak itu menghancurkan lantai yang ia pijak tadi. Ia pikir ia harus mencuri waktu hingga sampai masanya ia boleh menggunakan kuasanya. Boboiboy sangat berterimakasih pada Shielda yang sudah melumpuhkan kuasa magnet Vargoba—kalau tidak, sudah repot sekali jadinya.

Boboiboy terus berlari walau tubuhnya masih lemas, sedang Vargoba mengejarnya dengan menggila berupaya membunuhnya. Bunyi kapak besar itu terdengar memekakkan telinga tiap kali membentur lantai, Boboiboy merasa jantungnya berdetak keras sekali karena takut.

Sebuah ayunan kapak terarah ke kepalanya. Boboiboy merunduk dan topinya terlepas namun lehernya selamat. Dengan secepat ia bisa, Boboiboy mundur ke belakang sementara Vargoba melakukan manuver tak disangka.

Sang kapten merah menendang dada Boboiboy dengan kencang, remaja itu merasa seolah semua nafasnya tersembur keluar. Ia terlempar ke belakang dan terhempas keras. Boboiboy lalu terbaring sambil meringis sakit, dadanya terasa sesak dan pedih akibat hantaman tadi.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Vargoba. Ia mendekat ke arah Boboiboy yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, tangannya terangkat ke udara. "Sampaikan salamku di akhirat sana!"

Vargoba kemudian memukul Boboiboy dengan sekali pukulan sangat kuat hingga ia terlontar jauh ke langit-langit Stasiun TAPOPS. Saking kerasnya hempasan Vargoba, momentum serangannya membuat Boboiboy menabrak atap hingga berlubang, dan kemudian terus menabrak tiga lapisan dinding Stasiun TAPOPS hingga kembali berlubang, stasiun ini memang sudah setengah hancur akibat kuasa Vargoba tadi—maka dengan mudahnya, tubuh Boboiboy mendobrak lapisan terakhir dan terlempar ke luar angkasa.

Vargoba menyeringai saat melihat lubang menganga itu tercipta, menyebabkan terjadinya angin kencang oksigen berebut keluar lubang di atap tersebut. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat tubuh Boboiboy terbang bebas di angkasa lepas. Anak manusia itu tampak kecil dan ringkih seorang diri di sana.

Vargoba menghembuskan nafas puas. Sebentar lagi anak itu juga akan mati menyusul yang lain. Kini saatnya bagi sang pemenang mengambil harta jarahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Boboiboy samar-samar melihat sekelilingnya.

Dingin. Dingin sekali di ruang angkasa bebas. Gelap gulita namun ia bisa melihat milyaran bintang—tidak, mungkin milyaran galaksi berkelap-kelip seolah kunang-kunang. Indah sekali, seperti mata para malaikat yang berkedip-kedip mengamatinya. Ruang kosong hitam di luar angkasa ini tidaklah membuat Boboiboy takut, hanya membuat cahaya bintang-bintang semakin mencolok. Seperti kerlip milyaran lilin-lilin yang abadi, tak pupus untuk milyaran tahun ke depan.

Boboiboy rasa bila ini adalah pemandangan terakhir sebelum ia mati, ia takkan keberatan.

Nafasnya sesak sekali karena tak ada udara di sini, tulang-tulangnya ngilu seolah ditusuk ratusan sembilu. Rasa dingin kian menyengat hingga ia tak sempat mengigil. Ia hanya langsung merasa ingin tidur.

Boboiboy memejamkan mata, menyerah melawan kantuk. Ribuan bunga-bunga es mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti pelukan lembut. Pikiran terakhirnya adalah jika ia mati di sini, ia akan bebas menjelajahi ruang angkasa tanpa harus menaiki pesawat. Ia akan terbang bebas ke mana saja ia suka, menatap kumpulan bintang nun jauh di sana. Tak ada makam lebih indah daripada dimakamkan di antara jutaan bintang dan komet-komet yang bersinar indah sebagai bunga dukanya. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan kegelapan menyambutnya dengan tangan terulur anggun.

Ia rasa hanya beberapa detik saja ia terlelap hingga ia merasakan rasa hangat membungkus tubuhnya seakan selimut saat hari hujan. Ia teringat Tok Aba dan Ochobot, lalu Fang, Yaya, Ying dan Gopal. Ia teringat bumi dan ribuan kenangannya. Rasa hangat itu meluruhkan ribuan bunga-bunga es dan ia seolah ditiup lagi oleh nafas kehidupan. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan ia menatap sebuah bintang yang bersinar, sangat menyilaukan namun entah mengapa ia bisa menatap itu. Ia tahu jika TAPOPS mengorbit di sebuah planet pada tata surya milik bintang jenis _orange dwarf_ yang sangat bagus untuk menopang kehidupan. TAPOPS sengaja dibangun seperti ituagar mereka tetap pada suhu stabil dan agar terhindar dari hantaman asteroid atau meteroid. Mungkin bintang itulah yang aku lihat ini, pikir Boboiboy. Tampak cantik namun tidak berwarna jingga seperti namanya, pikirnya lagi.

Sesuatu yang luar biasa terjadi.

Energi radiasi bintang itu merasuki jam kuasanya dalam hisapan yang begitu tamak, membuat Boboiboy mulai merasa membaik. Seolah bulan, ia menyerap cahaya sang bintang dan ia bercahaya sangat terang. Sebuah kekuatan asing ekstraterestrial mulai mengisi rongga tubuhnya dan mengalir deras di pembuluh darah—terasa panas namun tidak membakarnya. Boboiboy menatap dirinya dan ia melihat percikan bunga api di seluruh tubuh seolah ia sebentar lagi meledak dalam cahaya. Ia takut apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Boboiboy menatap bintang itu dan ia melihat dirinya berdiri di depan sana—bukan dirinya, tapi Solar, kuasa yang meminjam wujudnya. Solar tampak bersinar terang sekali seolah bintang itu adalah cerminan kekuatannya. Boboiboy terpana.

Solar mengulurkan tangannya. Ia berkata.

"Mari kita balaskan teman-temanmu," ajaknya, suaranya menggema dalam kekosongan angkasa. "Serahkan dirimu, akan kubalaskan."

Boboiboy merasa ada penolakan kecil dalam nuraninya, namun ia rasa Solar akan dapat menghancurkan Vargoba. Solar memiliki kekuatan sebuah bintang, Vargoba akan musnah bersama cahayanya—hancur menjadi debu. Ia takkan sanggup memadamkan cahaya bintang.

Boboiboy meraih tangan Solar—cahaya benderang lalu membutakan pandangannya dan ia kehilangan kesadaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vargoba melangkah hendak melewati koridor yang sudah hancur itu, puing-puing struktur berserakan seakan tempat itu baru saja terkena bom. Vargoba menggeretakkan giginya dalam antisipasi momen paling menyenangkan—saatnya ia mengambil semua _power sphera_ incarannya lalu hancurkan stasiun ini sebagai peringatan kepada siapa saja untuk tidak menentangnya.

Deru oksigen terus dengan kencangnya keluar dari lubang yang tercipta, membuat angin ribut dengan dorongan menerbangkan segala benda, namun Vargoba tidak terpengaruh. Ia terus melangkah santai hingga tiba-tiba sebuah sinar terang benderang muncul dari lubang di atap tempat Boboiboy dilempar keluar. Tak hanya itu, sinar misterius itu juga merembesi tiap tingkap kaca di stasiun ini menyebabkan ruangan menjadi terang benderang seolah matahari mendekat. Vargoba waspada, ia lalu mendongak ke atap dan dari lubang yang menganga lebar ia menyaksikan sosok anak manusia itu dalam atribut berbeda dan memancarkan cahaya ribuan lampion.

Solar mengeratkan sarung tangannya, mata cerahnya memandang Vargona nun jauh di sana. Seperti inilah perbedaan kekuatan mereka—sehebat apapun ular yang melata di tanah takkan bisa terbang menangkap rajawali. Ia yang sekarang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia adalah elemen terkuat yang diciptakan dan takkan ada yang bisa menahan panasnya bintang.

Melihat elemen baru tahap dua Cahaya, murka Vargoba lalu mendidih.

"Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku, bocah!" teriak Vargoba.

"Hmp, aku takkan membuat kesalahan yang sama," ujar Solar dengan tenang seolah predator. Sekarang berkat kuatnya eksposur sebuah bintang, ia menjadi luar biasa kuat pula. Kini ia mengumpulkan energi radiasi bintang yang melimpah di sekelilingnya lalu menumpukan energinya pada tangan. Ia membidik Vargoba.

Melihat cahaya bintang mulai membanjir dan berkumpul pada jemari Solar, Vargoba menghadangnya dengan perisainya—tanpa menunggu, Solar lalu mengerahkan tenaganya dalam sebuah serangan fatal, serangan dari seorang bintang fajar.

"Tembakan Solar Gerhana!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

Insya Allah chapter depan sudah tamat~ ! Mungkin ada epilog tapi belum tentu. Kaizo akan muncul chapter depan dan memiliki peran cukup penting dalam dinamika perseteruan Solar-Boboiboy.

Oh ya, terimakasih kepada reviewer chapter lalu: **FiiNurNah - Shaby-chan - Kona DollFreak12 - novianti - Aprilia**! Terimakasih atas feedback dan tanggapannya ^-^

Hayooo ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang bakal diumumkan mati chapter selanjutnya? Wahaha saya kasih kisi-kisinya ya: salah satu tokoh utama. Ahahaha~ ntar akan ada angst. KALAU GAK ADA ANGST GAK GREGET /dilempang

Silakan saran, masukan, kritik atau tanggapan/reaksi di kolom review. Sampai jumpa~

Update selanjutnya: Aux Armes Ch. 2


	5. Episode 24 Bag II - Cahaya Terakhir

**Chapter sebelumnya** : Pertarungan terus berlanjut. Fang, Sai dan Shielda telah dikalahkan. Vargoba kehilangan kuasa magnetnya berkat Shielda. Boboiboy terlempar keluar angkasa dan bertemu Solar. Solar mengambil alih pertempuran dan menembakkan Tembakan Solar Gerhana pada Vargoba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Episode 24**

 **Sinaran Penamat Bag. II**

 **.**

 **Chapter V : Cahaya Terakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tembakan Solar Gerhana!"

Serangan itu seharusnya akhir dari segalanya.

Tampak energi dari bintang membanjiri lengan Solar dan berkumpul di satu titik, yakni jemarinya. Jemarinya lalu diarahkan ke Vargoba yang masih berada di Stasiun TAPOPS—walau ia melayang di angkasa bebas, Solar bisa melihat Vargoba yang berdiri menatapnya dari lubang yang tercipta di dinding TAPOPS. Kapten perompak itu memegang perisainya dan akhirnya tembakan kosmik Solar beradu dengan perisai Vargoba.

Akibat momentum serangan tersebut, Vargoba terdorong ke belakang meski perisai itu mampu menahan tembakan Solar—entah materi apa yang bisa bertahan di bawah serangan dari energi bintang. Walau begitu, Solar terus menggempur pertahanan Vargoba.

Sayangnya bagi Vargoba walaupun perisainya sangat keras, namun permukaannya dapat menghantarkan panas. Tembakan Solar bersuhu sangat tinggi hingga mencapai 6.000oC. Vargoba adalah ras alien yang tangguh tapi ia takkan sanggup menahan suhu setinggi itu tanpa membuat dagingnya terpanggang.

Secepat kilat Vargoba membuang perisainya sambil meringis kesakitan—ia lalu menghindar dari hujaman serangan Solar sambil bersumpah-serapah. Perisai itu jatuh dengan bunyi berdebam, bagian luar yang terkena serangan Solar menjadi bara api, merah menyala. Vargoba dapat merasa kulitnya melepuh di balik baju zirah, asap mengepul dari jaringan dermis yang terbakar. Ia menggeram marah.

Solar menghentikan serangannya dan ia berteleportasi.

"Lompatan Cahaya!'

Sekejap mata Solar berpindah tempat dari luar angkasa ke depan Vargoba. Solar lalu membidik Vargoba, bersiap menembaknya lagi—matanya berpendar akibat energi yang besar. Vargoba tak sempat mengelak saat sinar penghancur itu diluncurkan.

"Tembakan Gerhana Berganda!"

Pancaran sinar yang sangat panas melumat Vargoba tanpa ampun. Terdengar suara teriakannya yang dibakar hidup-hidup, teriakan yang memekakkan telinga dan menggetarkan jiwa siapapun namun Solar tetap melancarkan serangan cahayanya tanpa terusik belas kasihan. Ia bukan manusia! Ia takkan tergugah rasa simpatik yang salah sasaran.

Dengan brutal, Solar kian memanaskan tembakannya agar Vargoba cepat berakhir.

"AAARRHH!" teriak Vargoba sambil menghindar namun Solar tak memberikannya kesempatan. Baju zirah Vargoba mulai lumer karena panasnya tembakan cahaya itu. Tak hanya baju zirah yang mulai mencair, semua besi dan logam di sekitar Vargoba dan Solar juga mulai mencair dan membara merah. Gelombang panas tercipta dan membuat banyak komponen teknologi rusak. Lampu-lampu pecah dan kegelapan melingkupi—hanya ada cahaya dari tembakan Solar yang menerangi ruangan. Bau daging terbakar terendus keras namun itu malah membuat Solar semakin geram dan menambah tenaganya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi. Tak dihiraukannya raungan Vargoba yang tengah dipanggang hidup-hidup bersama baju zirahnya. Solar takkan biarkan ia lolos dan kembali berbuat maksiat! Bukankah ia sudah katakan ia takkan membuat kesalahan yang sama?

Tak tahan lagi dengan serangan itu, Vargoba lalu ambruk ke lantai yang sudah cair karena panas tinggi. Solar terus membakarnya.

"HYAAAAHHHAA!" Vargoba terus meraung-raung kesakitan, bergelimang logam cair yang membara. Bau daging terbakar kian menyengat, asap semakin mengepul dari sana. Solar menyeringai.

"Rasakan! Siapa yang bocah sekarang!" ujarnya. "Akan kubakar habis kau menjadi debu!"

"Itu bukan wewenangmu!"

Sebuah suara menyentak Solar dan ia mencari siapa itu. Matanya menemui sosok Kaizo berdiri di dekat gerbang yang sudah hancur. Baju Kaizo tampak sobek dan compang-camping, banyak noda darah pada jaket dan celananya. Kaizo seolah baru saja bangkit dari maut.

Merasa terganggu, Solar menggeretakkan giginya melihat sang pemberontak legendaris.

"Biar aku musnahkan Vargoba di sini," sergahnya.

Kaizo lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan wewenangmu. Pengadilan perlu Vargoba hidup-hidup untuk informasi koloni perompak lain."

Solar menatap Kaizo dari balik kacamatanya. Sang kapten berdiri agak jauh dari Solar akibat lantai yang agak cair karena serangannya tadi, namun walau suasana gelap dan Kaizo berada agak jauh, Solar masih bisa melihat rupa Kaizo. Sang kapten tampak sangat berantakan—bajunya dikotori oleh darah mengering dan di wajah Kaizo ada darah pula. Kaizo seolah sebentar lagi ambruk dan Solar dapat melihat perbedaan kekuatan di antara mereka... Solar-lah yang jauh lebih kuat sekarang. Kaizo takkan mampu menghentikannya.

Solar menyeringai. Ia berkata.

"Aku takkan biarkan Vargoba lolos begitu saja. Penjara takkan menghentikannya," ujar Solar. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah Kaizo. "Aku takkan segan-segan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi."

Kaizo membalas tatapan Solar dengan tenang, ia lalu melirik ke arah Vargoba. Raja perompak itu terkapar, baju zirahnya sudah hancur tak berbentuk, kulitnya sudah menjadi arang bahkan darahnya sudah menjadi kerak hitam akibat terbakar serangan Solar. Vargoba sama sekali tak bergerak. Kaizo pikir ia tengah sekarat dan berada di ambang maut. Jika tidak cepat ditangani, Vargoba akan mati.

Kaizo kembali menatap Solar. Elemen matahari itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya, posturnya siap menyerang. Kaizo meletakkan jemarinya di gagang pedang sebagai tanda mengancam.

"Banyak informasi penting yang hanya diketahui Vargoba. Membunuhnya hanya akan menghilangkan semua informasi fatal itu," ujar Kaizo. "Sudah cukup, biar aku tangani Vargoba. Kembali ke wujud semula."

"Sayang sekali aku takkan lepaskan pengkhianat ini dari tanganku. Keadilan sudah tak ada lagi, bahkan di pengadilan sekalipun," ujar Solar.

Kaizo mengerinyitkan alisnya. Ada yang tak beres pada diri Boboiboy. Biasanya ia akan mematuhi perintah Kaizo tanpa bertanya dan sekarang ia membantah dengan berani. Ini seperti kuasanya mengambil alih pikiran Boboiboy. Tapi mustahil, bukan? _Power sphera_ tak bisa memiliki keinginan untuk membangkang tuannya.

Kaizo lantas mengamati Solar dengan lebih seksama, matanya menyapu habis tiap jengkal dan otaknya menganalisa tiap parameter.

"Kau mau membangkang, Boboiboy?' tanya Kaizo. "Kembali ke wujud semula sekarang! Apa kau mau bertarung denganku?"

Mata Solar memancarkan cahaya, jemarinya ia arahkan kepada Kaizo. Serat-serat cahaya melingkupi tubuhnya disertai gelombang panas yang mulai berhembus kencang laksana angin berapi. Kaizo dapat rasakan hawa panas yang menjilati tubuhnya, namun ia bisa bertahan. Dengan mudah Solar mengenggam tenaga bintang dan mengumpulkannya di tangan, siap ditembakkan. Solar lalu berseru lantang memberi Kaizo ultimatum.

"Aku akan tegakkan sendiri keadilan dengan kekuatan ini," ujarnya. "Busuknya sistem hanya akan memberikan celah bagi Vargoba untuk berbuat jahat. Aku takkan mundur sampai aku musnahkan Vargoba... dan aku juga akan hancurkan siapapun yang menghalangi keadilan."

Ekspresi Kaizo tampak menggelap mendengar ultimatum Solar. Pandangannya mendingin. Rupanya Boboiboy sudah benar-benar dikuasai oleh kuasanya sendiri.

"Kau bukan Boboiboy," tukas Kaizo. Solar tersenyum sinis.

"Jika aku Boboiboy, aku takkan melakukan ini!" seru Solar. Dari tangannya, serangan cahaya sepanas ribuan derajat Celcius menerjang Kaizo—sang kapten berhasil menghindar namun ujung jaketnya terbakar habis. Hawa panas tembakan Solar membuat Kaizo agak terkejut dengan betapa besarnya tenaga yang dipancarkan. Pantas saja Vargoba langsung kalah saat terkena tembakan Solar.

Tidak puas dengan cepatnya Kaizo menghindar, Solar segera menyerang lagi.

"Tembakan Gerhana Berganda!"

Kaizo sempat mengelak—serangan Solar menghancurkan dinding Stasiun TAPOPS hingga tercipta lubang besar baru, membuat Kaizo bisa melihat luar angkasa. Deru oksigen semakin kencang keluar akibat celah baru yang menganga lebar, Kaizo menancapkan pedang tenaganya ke lantai agar ia tak ikut terhisap keluar. Ia lalu menciptakan dinding tenaga agar menyumbat lubang tersebut dan menghentikan kebocoran pasokan oksigen.

Melihat dinding tenaga Kaizo menahan lubang yang diciptakan Solar, ia lalu berkata.

"Sia-sia saja, nanti kau akan hancur bersama dinding tenagamu!" seru Solar. "Tembakan Solar Gerhana!"

Tembakan Gerhana kembali diarahkan kepada Kaizo tapi sang kapten sudah siap. Tepat milidetik sebelum serangan Solar menghanguskan Kaizo, serangan itu tiba-tiba buyar menjadi debu. Debu berkilauan itu pecah dan berterbangan ke segala arah seperti hujan cahaya.

Solar terperanjat tembakannya musnah tanpa alasan. Namun keterkejutannya hanya sesaat sebelum Solar menggeram marah.

"Pancaran Solar Gerhana!"

Sebuah sinar besar memancar laksana dinding—serangan dahsyat itu menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya. Serpihan logam langsung menjadi debu dan membara api—gelombang panas ekstrim menghanguskan alat-alat elektronik yang terbuat dari logam. Solar mengolah banyak energi kosmik pada serangan ini, Kaizo takkan mampu bertahan!

Namun serangan itu kembali musnah, hanya menciptakan badai partikel bercahaya seperti percikan kembang api. Solar tampak murka, ia menatap Kaizo yang balas memandangnya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada seranganku?" seru Solar. Kini ganti Kaizo yang tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada. Ini bukan seranganmu?" tanya Kaizo. Tepat setelah kalimatnya selesai, muncul pancaran sinar penghancur dari arah belakang Solar. Solar terperanjat dan ia tak sempat menghindar namun sinar pemusnah miliknya malah melingkupi dirinya dan kembali buyar ke segala arah seperti ledakan kembang api. Solar lalu memandang Kaizo dengan ekspresi campur-aduk, antara tak mengerti dan gusar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Solar. Kaizo menyarungkan lagi pedangnya.

"Kuasaku adalah manipulasi energi. Yang patut dicamkan adalah, energi ada di mana saja dan aku hanya membentuknya sesukaku," jawab Kaizo. Ia lalu mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan lengan jaketnya yang tercabik-cabik. "Tadinya aku hampir mati. Tapi berkat kuasa ini, aku bisa menghisap energi yang bermanfaat dan mempercepat kesembuhanku hingga 500 kali lebih laju."

Solar tercenung menatapnya, keningnya berkerut penuh analisa probabilitas bagaimana mengalahkan kuasa Kaizo. Biar bagaimanapun, Kaizo datang tanpa diduga dan Solar hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk menyusun rencana. Tambahan lagi kuasa Kaizo di luar dugaannya. Enerbot sumber jam kuasa Kaizo rupanya baru saja diketahui sejauh apa kekuatannya. Solar memprediksi jika diberikan waktu, Kaizo dapat meledakkan bintang dan menciptakan _black hole_ atau lubang hitam, lalu menghancurkan satu sistem tata surya akibat efek domino. Yang harus Solar lakukan adalah strategi. Ia bukan bocah remaja tanggung berumur 14 tahun, Solar adalah kecerdasan artifisial sekaligus mesin tempur. Ia bisa mengalahkan Kaizo.

Melihat tatapan penuh kalkulasi Solar, Kaizo lalu melempar senyum misterius. Solar mengendus situasi tak enak.

"Jika kau mau bertarung, silakan," ujar Kaizo. "Tapi aku lebih suka kita akhiri ini dengan cepat. Kau sudah membuat Vargoba kritis, dan jika tak segera ditangani, ia akan mati dan kita takkan tahu di mana koloni perompak angkasa lainnya atau di mana ia memperdagangkan alien dan _power sphera_."

Menjawab upaya mediasi Kaizo, Solar hanya membidikkan jarinya. Matanya kembali bercahaya terang.

"Sudah kukatakan, jika Vargoba kubiarkan hidup dan dipenjara, ia akan menemukan cara untuk tetap menjalani aktivitas kriminalnya dari ruang tahanan. Kau pikir aku tak tahu betapa semrawutnya sistem penjara antariksa? Jika hanya informasi kau perlukan, kau bisa investigasi sendiri," ucap Solar. "Kaizo, kau sudah menghambat keadilan. Aku takkan diam biarkan kau lepas bersama perompak ini."

Kaizo menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Solar tanpa aba-aba langsung berteleportasi menggunakan Lompatan Cahaya ke belakang Kaizo. Cahaya pemusnah berkumpul di jemarinya, bersiap menembak.

"Tembakan Gerhana!"

Sinar penghancur memancar hendak membakar tubuh Kaizo, namun terjadi hal yang cukup merepotkan. Sinar itu justru berbelok seolah enggan melukai Kaizo. Cahaya tersebut membentuk seperti debu pasir dan hanya berputar-putar di sekeliling Kaizo. Sang kapten lalu berbalik menghadap Solar, tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram leher elemen cahaya tersebut.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, kembali ke wujud semula," ancam Kaizo. Solar menggeretakkan giginya, ia berontak namun tak bisa.

"Bocah Boboiboy itu tak pantas memakai kuasa ini," balas Solar dengan nada menantang. Kaizo kian mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Solar.

"Sebagai kaptennya, aku takkan membiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya pada anak ini," ujar Kaizo, dingin. Solar baru menyadari jika tenaganya kian melemah. Cahaya yang memancar dari tubuhnya mulai meredup. Rupanya Kaizo tengah menyerap energi Solar, bermaksud membuat Solar kehilangan tenaga dan terpaksa kembali ke jam kuasa. Solar berusaha melepaskan diri namun ia tak cukup kuat karena tenaganya kian terkuras habis, Kaizo menghisap energinya dengan sangat deras layaknya vampir ganas. Melihat Solar yang semakin lemah, Kaizo memberikan seringaian layaknya predator, membuat Solar mulai merasa panik.

"Kau...!"

"Aku ingatkan baik-baik," kata Kaizo, suaranya merendah. "Kau kembali ke jam kuasa dan tunduk pada Boboiboy. Jika kau terlalu angkuh untuk patuh pada Boboiboy, patuhlah padaku dan ikuti arahanku. Jika kau bertingkah lagi, ingatlah aku bisa hisap habis energimu sampai kau musnah. Paham?"

Solar hendak membalas perkataan Kaizo hingga tiba-tiba dirinya mulai retak. Tanpa bisa Solar elakkan lagi, ia tersedot ke dalam jam kuasa dan meninggalkan Boboiboy yang pingsan di cengkraman Kaizo.

Kaizo lalu menurunkan Boboiboy dan membaringkannya di lantai. Baru kali ini Kaizo menangani kasus _power sphera_ sekuat Solar dan membangkang pada tuannya. Biasanya _power sphera_ dirancang untuk setia, namun Kaizo kira Solar adalah _power sphera_ yang terlalu cerdas hingga ia memiliki kesadaran sendiri. Kaizo memasukkan ini ke dalam kasus luar biasa dan memerlukan rapat internal dengan Koko Ci dan Laksamana Tarung. Sebab walau Solar bisa ditekan oleh Kaizo, ia bisa kembali berontak dan menyingkirkan Boboiboy sewaktu-waktu. Bahkan Kaizo takkan heran jika Solar bisa mempengaruhi elemental lain dan bekerja sama menumbangkan Boboiboy.

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah mereka berontak dan Boboiboy kalah? Apakah mereka bertujuh akan membangun hidup baru? Kaizo tak sempat interogasi Solar mengenai motif utamanya, tapi sang kapten akan melakukannya setelah ini.

Kapten bermata delima itu lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Komandan Koko Ci. Ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bereskan, terutama masalah penahanan Vargoba dan kerusakan parah di Stasiun TAPOPS. Jangan lupa mereka harus menangani fase _recovery_ setelah peperangan di Stasiun Sunnova. Pekerjaan mereka sangat banyak tapi waktu mereka sempit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Satu Minggu Kemudian**

 **Lokasi - Planet A-671, Markas Tempur-A**

Hari ini, semua agen TAPOPS dan Tempur-A memakai baju seragam hitam. Semua agen berbaur dan duduk pada deretan kursi di sebuah lapangan pada planet asing milik Tempur-A, mendengarkan pidato _eulogy_ oleh Koko Ci. Wajah-wajah mereka muram, khidmat diam mendengarkan. Sesekali ada yang menyeka air mata mereka, sebagian besar dari agen yang hadir di acara pemakaman juga terluka.

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangan, wajahnya menunduk. Ia mengenang lagi siapa saja yang tiada akibat pertempuran ini, semua teman dan kenalannya tak ada yang luput dari hal buruk. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat sambil memikirkan nasib mereka satu per satu.

Laksamana Tarung masih kritis akibat hantaman Vargoba—menurut tim dokter Tempur-A, bukan hantaman Vargoba yang membuat Laksamana Tarung koma, namun karena Laksamana Tarung terlempar keluar angkasa dan menghabiskan entah berapa lama dalam ruang hampa udara. Walau begitu karena teknologi sains dan ketahanan fisik Laksamana Tarung, tim dokter optimis ia akan sembuh sebentar lagi.

Papa Zola dan Gopal menderita luka serius akibat dilempar Vargoba dan menghantam peralatan berat. Leher Papa Zola patah akibat benturan dan ia meninggal di tempat sementara Gopal harus menjalani operasi otak dan operasi lainnya—ia menderita lima tulang rusuk patah, pecah liver, tengkorak retak serta kedua kaki patah. Gopal masih di ruang perawatan dan tak bisa ikut acara pemakaman. Keadaannya masih lemah akibat operasi transplantasi liver.

Shielda mengalami patah tulang panggul, paru-parunya tertusuk pecahan tulang rusuk dan mengalami gegar otak. Selain itu, Shielda akan segera pulih berkat daya tahan tubuhnya. Sai menghabiskan semua waktu luangnya menemani Shielda, ia tak tega adiknya harus terbaring tak boleh bergerak selama pemulihan fase awal.

Yaya masih kritis dan tak sadarkan diri akibat benturan keras di kepalanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menderita beberapa patah tulang dan pendarahan internal. Ia masih belum sadar dan tim dokter terus memantau perkembangannya. Bahkan tak ada yang boleh menjenguk. Jika Yaya sudah sadar nanti, entah apa yang harus Boboiboy katakan mengenai kematian Ying, sahabat dekatnya. Ying mengalami putus batang otak dan ia wafat di sebelah Yaya. Agak puitis sebab Ying pernah berucap ingin gugur di sisi Yaya dalam medan perang—itu adalah kematian yang paling indah dan paling terhormat seorang prajurit. Boboiboy berandai-andai jika saja Ying diizinkan hidup lebih lama, mungkin ia akan menjadi agen yang sangat tangguh. Satu dari yang terbaik. Ying akan menyumbangkan banyak terobosan luar biasa berkat kecerdasan dan sifat serakah ilmunya, sayang sekali TAPOPS takkan merasakan buah dari kontribusi Ying karena ia pergi terlalu awal.

Boboiboy mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak tahu apakah kelompok ini akan sama lagi setelah kepergian Papa Zola dan Ying. Mereka akan terus dihantui bayang-bayang hari naas itu.

Boboiboy kemudian menoleh ke sebelahnya. Terlihat Fang tengah duduk dalam balutan seragam serba hitam seperti dirinya juga. Wajahnya sendu namun ia menerima semua kehilangan, ada lecet dan lebam pada separuh wajah Fang. Boboiboy ingat Fang pun mengalami luka lumayan parah di kepala dan retak tulang belikat, namun karena ia bukan manusia maka ketahanan tubuhnya pada trauma fisik juga lebih tinggi. Jika saja Fang manusia, mungkin ia sudah kritis seperti Yaya atau tewas seketika seperti Ying dan Papa Zola.

Dibandingkan teman-temannya, Boboiboy sangat beruntung dan Boboiboy merasa bersalah akibat nasib baiknya ini. Seharusnya ia sudah mati akibat pukulan Vargoba yang melontarkannya jauh ke luar angkasa, tapi berkat Solar ia selamat dari luka pukulan. Boboiboy hanya kelelahan berat akibat insiden Solar, di samping juga karena Kapten Kaizo menghisap sebagian energi jam kuasa agar Solar menjadi lemah dan terkunci dalam dimensinya.

Boboiboy sangat berterimakasih pada Kaizo—andaikata waktu itu Kaizo tidak ada, mungkin Solar sudah menghancurkan dimensi jam kuasa dan membebaskan enam elemen lain agar hidup mandiri. Ochobot berkata bila tujuh elemen meraih kehidupan sendiri, mereka akan diburu dan dihancurkan karena dianggap tak stabil dan sangat berbahaya. Untungnya selama Kaizo ada, Solar takkan bisa menggulingkan Boboiboy lagi—setidaknya sampai Solar meraih kepercayaan pada Boboiboy dan takkan merencanakan pemberontakan. Karena insiden ini, Boboiboy berada dalam pengawasan ketat Kaizo, Ochobot dan Koko Ci hingga kuasanya dianggap stabil.

Boboiboy melirik ke arah Kaizo yang duduk di kursi deretan paling depan bersama Ramenman dan beberapa petinggi TAPOPS dan Tempur-A. Kaizo tak memakai topengnya, ia membiarkan rambutnya bebas. Boboiboy tahu dari Fang jika Kaizo takkan lagi memakai topengnya karena ia telah bisa mengendalikan Enerbot sepenuhnya dan dapat menghancurkan apapun yang disentuh. Gara-gara ini, Kaizo yang awalnya di peringkat " _Dangerous_ ", lalu melompati peringkat " _Very Dangerous_ " dan " _Lethal_ " menjadi " _Flee on Sight_ ", klasifikasi yang tak pernah disematkan pada agen TAPOPS atau Tempur-A manapun sepanjang sejarah. Fang semakin merasa iri dan tertekan namun ia pendam saja. Boboiboy paham namun ia tak berbicara sampai Fang bercerita.

Boboiboy mengusap wajahnya kemudian menengadah, menatap KoKo Ci yang masih berdiri di atas panggung. Wajah sang komandan tampak lelah dan bersedih membawakan pidato berat seperti itu.

"...dan sekarang, mari mengheningkan cipta dan berdoa untuk setiap teman, rekan dan atasan kita yang telah gugur," ujar Koko Ci. "Mulai."

Mereka semua menundukkan kepala dan berdoa. Boboiboy berdoa untuk semua kematian dan tanpa bisa ia tahan, ia menitikkan air mata. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus Boboiboy hadapi—kematian Papa Zola dan Ying. Yaya dan Laksamana Tarung yang masih kritis, Gopal dan Shielda yang masih lemah, jam kuasa yang tak stabil, rasa bersalah sudah menghancurkan TAPOPS, serta tekanan lainnya. Ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Semuanya seperti mengepungnya dari berbagai arah, menuntut perhatiannya. Seakan alam semesta tengah membencinya dan terasa menghimpit dadanya. Seakan semua agen TAPOPS dan Tempur-A menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi.

Boboiboy menepis pikiran-pikiran itu. Untuk masa ini, Boboiboy tak ingin membagi hatinya pada perkara lain. Ia ingin berduka dengan tenang atas kehilangan kedua orang dekatnya dan nasib teman-temannya yang masih bergulat dengan maut di rumah sakit. Hatinya terasa lelah dengan kesedihan yang bertubi-tubi, entah kapan ia bisa benar-benar sembuh dari rasa sakit ini.

"Selesai."

Boboiboy mengangkat wajahnya. Langit tampak cerah di planet asing ini, tak secerah hari berkabung itu. Semburat kuning di ujung sana mengingatkan Boboiboy pada Ying dan bercak merah mengingatkannya pada seragam guru matematika eksentrik itu. Tak ada peran yang bisa menggantikan mereka berdua dan Boboiboy merasa gagal untuk melindungi teman-temannya. Apalah guna kuasa hebatnya jika ia tak mampu menggunakannya dengan baik?

Mungkin Solar memang benar. Orang lemah tak seharusnya memegang kekuatan sebesar ini jika akhirnya tak bisa memanfaatkan.

Boboiboy lalu membiarkan pipinya kembali basah, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan simpatik dari Ochobot dan Fang di sisinya. Dua orang terdekatnya mati dan Boboiboy merasa dialah yang sudah membunuhnya. Bagaimana ia menatap istri Papa Zola dan orang tua Ying? Kuatkah ia mendengar ratapan mereka saat menerima kedua peti jenazah itu yang disisipkan medali kehormatan? Seberapa hancur perasaan keluarga mereka saat lama menunggu dan berharap kepulangan ternyata malah kembali dalam kondisi terbujur kaku? Tanpa sempat mengucapkan perpisahan? Merasa diingkari dan dibohongi oleh janji pulang dengan selamat? Merasa hancur saat detik-detik terakhir mereka tak hadir, terpisah bertrilyun-trilyun kilometer dari bumi?

Dadanya terasa berat dicekik oleh rasa sedih, rasa panas menjalari rongga hatinya. Tanpa bisa membendung perasaannya, Boboiboy menangis tersedu-sedu. Samar, ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Ochobot dan Fang yang ikut menangis bersamanya.

Sungguh ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya berhenti merasa sesedih ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara pemakaman telah usai dan Kaizo menuju ruangannya untuk salin seragam. Hari memang berkabung dan bagi sebagian besar agen TAPOPS dan agen Tempur-A, ini adalah hari cuti tapi tidak bagi Kaizo. Ia tak terluka dan ia juga tak sedang berduka karena kehilangan, lagipula ia tak senang menganggur maka Kaizo tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Semenjak ia menjadi agen berperingkat " _Flee on Sight_ ", ia mulai mendapat tanggung jawab berlebihan.

Koko Ci mengisyaratkan ia akan naik pangkat, tapi Kaizo bukannya mencari jabatan. Jika jabatan tinggi tapi tak menarik, maka takkan ia ambil. Kaizo takkan tahan "terkurung" dalam markas tanpa bertarung melawan musuh. Ia hidup untuk bertempur. Kaizo tak keberatan sesekali duduk mengerjakan laporan administrasi, tapi ia takkan mau duduk sepanjang hari, 24/7 non-stop hanya mengerjakan perihal repetitif. Ia bisa meledak karena tak ada stimulan.

Kaizo membuka _password_ yang mengunci ruangannya dan pintu mendesis terbuka. Dengan langkah cepat, ia masuk dan pintu tertutup otomatis. Pria muda itu segera membuka bajunya dan berganti menjadi seragam—sebuah jaket baru dan setelan baru. Usai bersalin, karena kebiasaan lama, Kaizo meraih topengnya namun ia cepat tersadar. Topengnya sudah dihancurkan Vargoba dan Kaizo mulai belajar mengendalikan kuasa tanpa bantuan topeng. Ia seorang pelajar yang cepat, maka sekarang ia cukup mahir menumpukan kuasanya. Terkadang Kaizo harus menahan diri agar kuasanya tak serta-merta membuat semua benda di sekelilingnya menjadi debu atau tak sengaja menghisap energi siapapun saat Kaizo marah. Memang pantas peringkat " _Flee on Sight_ " yang disematkan padanya. Ia terlalu berbahaya untuk didekati.

Sang kapten muda lalu keluar ruangannya dan pintu terkunci otomatis. Ketika ia hendak berjalan di lorong, ia mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar. Sosok yang terlalu lama tak ia temui. Kaizo terhenyak menatap orang itu.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sedih. Ia lalu berkata.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kaizo."

Kaizo tak menjawab. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan berkelebat di benaknya dan pertanyaan yang terpenting adalah apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Karena yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah hantu masa lalunya.

Kaizo dengan cepat menguasai diri. Ia lalu berkata dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ibu," sahut Kaizo. "Banyak sekali hal yang harus Ibu jelaskan."

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum, membuat guratan usia tampak lebih jelas. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan rambutnya yang dahulu gelap kini agak memutih, ditata dengan rapi seperti dahulu. Tubuhnya terbalut jubah bulu putih dan gaun panjang sederhana berwarna nila. Wanita itu mendekat pada Kaizo dan memeluk anaknya dengan lembut.

Kaizo membiarkan ibunya merangkulnya namun ia tak merasakan apapun. Sudah lama ia berdamai dengan perasaan duka kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, tak ada lagi rasa sakit kesedihan. Mendapati ibunya masih hidup adalah kejutan yang tak diharapkan dan tak disangka, namun Kaizo bukan bocah bertemperamen meledak-ledak. Ia hanya memerlukan penjelasan masuk akal tanpa perlu melibatkan emosi. Ibunya selamat baginya adalah perkara nostalgia dan mengundang banyak tanya walau Kaizo tak membencinya sama sekali. Hanya saja terlalu besar lubang pada cerita di linimasa mereka.

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa selamat dari Bora Ra? Apakah Ayah selamat juga?" tanya Kaizo. Sang ibu lalu melepaskan dekapannya dan menatap anaknya. Kaizo kini menjulang tinggi hingga sang ibu harus menengadah. Persis seperti mendiang ayahnya.

"Aku tak selamat, tapi saat mereka memenjarakanku aku berhasil lari," ujar wanita tua itu. Ia lalu menelan ludahnya sambil tersenyum sendu. "Ayah telah wafat."

Kaizo tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia selama ini memang menganggap kedua ayah-ibunya mati. Hanya saja ia agak marah entah karena alasan apa, namun Kaizo akan membedah dan mencerna perasaannya nanti. Ia bukan tipe yang membiarkan perasaan menguasainya namun Kaizo yakin ia tidak marah pada ibunya. Bagaimana bisa ia marah pada orang tuanya? Ibu dan ayahnya yang berkorban nyawa agar Kaizo dan Fang bisa lari dari Gogobugi. Ia tahu sebesar apa cinta keduanya pada dirinya dan Fang.

Kaizo kemudian memandang ibunya.

"Selama ini, Ibu di mana?"

Sang ibu menghembuskan nafas kecil. Sedetik kemudian, pecahlah tangisnya.

"Aku bersembunyi di planet jauh dari sana, merawat lukaku sambil mencari keberadaan Laksamana Maskmana yang hilang kontak. Aku ingin tahu di mana kalian diamankan. Setelah sembuh, aku mendengar berita besar mengenai kau sebagai pemberontak legendaris dan aku bangga padamu," ujarnya. "Beberapa tahun kemudian, akhirnya Laksamana Maskmana tahu aku masih hidup dan ia mendatangiku. Ia lalu memintaku bergabung pada kesatuan Tempur-A sebagai agen intel karena kau berada di sana, tapi ternyata kau sudah keluar bersama Fang menjalani misi independen kerjasama dengan TAPOPS. Sulit sekali melacakmu Kaizo padahal kau adalah tokoh paling mahsyur di galaksi. Bertahun-tahun aku mencari kalian, aku tak menyangka kau mengutus Fang berdiam di bumi sementara kau jauh mengembara."

Sang ibu menghapus air matanya. Wajahnya langsung kembali tenang seolah ia memasang lagi topeng keanggunan, menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Tapi sekarang aku bahagia kita bisa berkumpul lagi. Aku akan menemui Fang nanti, tapi ada hal yang harus kau ketahui, Kaizo."

Kaizo mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat ekspresi serius sang ibu. Ia mencium bau bahaya yang besar.

"Apa itu?"

Ibunya menatap tajam ke arah Kaizo, sorot matanya mendingin layaknya es. Tangannya meremas pundak anaknya. Ia lalu berkata.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi sensitif. Ada orang di dalam TAPOPS dan Tempur-A yang sengaja merencanakan serangan Vargoba. Ada yang meraih untung di balik perang ini. Kita harus menyelidiki siapa musuh dalam selimut ini sebelum ia menghabisi kita semua."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **.**

Halo~ terimakasih pada reviewer chapter lalu yakni **Aprilia, Guest** dan **Seorang Manusia**! Terimakasih juga yang sudah fave dan follow serta membaca sampai sejauh ini!

Maaf endingnya buruk haha

Jika ada kritik, saran dan komentar, silakan review!

Dan ada tambahan di bawah~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

"Solar."

Solar membuka matanya. Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya—ia adalah Boboiboy. Solar terperanjat dan segera duduk. Ia menatap sekeliling. Mereka berada di sebuah tempat agak aneh seolah alam fantasi. Tempat ini berwujud padang pasir putih, dengan tiang-tiang tinggi menusuk langit. Suasananya segelap malam, namun yang aneh adalah langitnya. Ada milyaran lampion melayang di atas sana, menerangi seluruh padang tak berujung ini—tak hanya lampion, kunang-kunang pun terbang mengelilingi mereka seperti peri-peri kecil. Solar terkesima melihat banyaknya cahaya menari-nari di sekitar mereka, cantik sekali pantulan warna-warni pada dimensi ini. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Di mana ini?"

Boboiboy tersenyum ramah.

"Ochobot berkata ini dimensimu dalam jam kuasa. Selama ini kau tertidur di sini jadi kau baru saja menyaksikannya," ujar remaja bertopi jingga itu. "Aku bisa ke sini karena Ochobot. Hanya kesadaranku saja, tubuhku masih di luar sana."

Solar menatap Boboiboy dengan sedikit skeptis.

"Mengapa kau menemuiku?"

"Hanya ingin berbicara," kata Boboiboy. Ia lalu menggeser posisi duduknya. "Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari sini?" tanyanya.

Solar menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?" selidiknya.

"Aku berhak tahu karena kau hendak mengambil tubuhku," balas Boboiboy. Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Kau curiga aku akan menyelewengkan kuasamu? Seperti pemilik sebelumku?"

Solar tak menjawab. Namun Boboiboy tahu terkaannya benar. Ia lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya manusia lemah. Tapi karena jam kuasa aku bisa melindungi orang lain dan orang-orang yang aku cintai—"

"Kata-kata hanyalah kata-kata," potong Solar tajam. "Siapapun adalah makhluk rakus karena cinta. Cinta yang kau banggakan barusan adalah alasan utama semua kekacauan di alam semesta ini."

"Benar," ujar Boboiboy. "Aku akan membiarkanmu menilai hatiku bagaimana. Untuk sekarang, istirahat saja."

Boboiboy lalu menatap langit berlampion itu dengan hati lebih ringan. Ia tidak marah pada Solar, hanya simpatik saja. Solar yang sangat defensif dan mencurigainya adalah normal, mengingat banyaknya pemburu _power sphera_ yang keji dan menyalahgunakan kuasa untuk keserakahan. Solar hanya memastikan jika jam kuasa tidak jatuh ke tangan yang tak pantas menerimanya. Menurut Ochobot semenjak Solar adalah elemen terpandai, tak heran ia sedikit pemberontak, lebih independen dan kritis pada otoritas. "Otoritas" di sini adalah Boboiboy sendiri sebagai pemilik kekuasaan. Solar mencurigai Boboiboy hanyalah fase awal menuju penerimaan. Seperti halnya elemental lain, seiring waktu Solar akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Lagipula, ia adalah elemen paling pandai. Ia akan mengerti sendiri.

Sambil memandang langit berkelap-kelip, Boboiboy bersumpah dalam hati ia takkan gagal kali ini. Ia tak mau teman-temannya yang lain mengikuti jejak Papa Zola dan Ying ke alam barzah. Ia tak mau ada air mata yang tumpah akibat ia tak bisa melindungi orang lain. Ia tak mau melihat darah teman-temannya lagi atau mendengar jerit kesakitan mereka. Perang melawan Vargoba seolah tamparan bagi Boboiboy dan ia tiba-tiba menjadi dewasa dalam satu malam, sadar betapa berbahayanya hidup yang sudah ia pilih ini. Tanpa sengaja menyeret teman-temannya pada bahaya di kesatuan, Boboiboy seharusnya bisa menjaga mereka. Ini bukan tempat bermain, ini adalah arena penuh ular berbisa dan ratusan singa lapar.

Sekali kegagalan sudah terlalu banyak. Boboiboy takkan memaafkan dirinya jika ini terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Bagaimana ia bisa berjalan menapak jika di punggungnya membawa beban nyawa? Seolah gunung ia panggul.

Pada langit gelap, Boboiboy membisikkan kata maaf pada yang telah pergi. Tapi kata-kata itu hanya terbawa angin dan hilang sebelum melintasi lintang horizon.

 **.**

 **Tamat.**


End file.
